CODE:LYODDSTAL
by Alexavis
Summary: after A.X. was defeated, S.A.D.A.I. appears. the gang's captured, and its up to their kids and xana to save them. S.A.D.A.I.'s background is revieled. sequal to CODE:CHARLOTTE. JxA UxY OxCrystal WxSapph AlexxBurg
1. kids take control

burgessa- first chapter people!!  
kioshie- yep  
kasi karra- which i wrote  
linkmasta- but burgessa gets writing back. she was driving me bonkers!!  
goth-odd- hahahaha  
sombersongwolf- well you can tell what we own and what we dont own.  
burgessa- so enjoy!!

* * *

Many years have passed since A.X.'s death and much has happened . . .

Jeremy and Aelita got married and moved to America where they got jobs with the FBI in computer hacking. A couple years later Aelita gave birth to twins, Lita and Adrian. Friends said that Lita was born as smart as her parents, but as smart as Lita was she never spoke to anyone. Lita became great at hand signals and writing by the time she was two. Adrian also had a knack for knowing what Lita was trying to say and became a kind of spokesperson for her. While Lita was more shy and reserved Adrian had a little more of a bubbly personality. He loved to be around others and to know what was going on. Lita and Adrian were the best of friends and never seperated for long.

Ulrich joined a prominent soccer team and traveled the country. Yumi and Ulrich later got married and had a little boy named Kaito. Kaito was an athletic boy like his father, but he was also fairly hard headed. It took a lot to convince him that he was wrong. He also liked to pick a fight to keep things "entertaining".

Sapphire and William got married and had a little girl name Simone. Simone pretended to be a preppy girl to hide how she really felt. Simone was easily scared, but she hid it well behind a mask of uncaringness and popularity. She loved to be in fashion and was always the most popular of the girls. (she drove Sapphire insane)

Burgessa went to college and got her teaching credential. She later became one of the english teachers at Kadic. She said she was always drawn to Kadic, but she never knew why. Burgessa did do research to look for her missing big sister Sandra and it took years to find information. Burgessa later found out that her sister had been murdered somewhere in China and there were no leads to her murderer.

Olivia grew up and went to college. She graduated with a high degree in computer skills and then disappeared. Some people said she was working on a top secret project for the government and others said she worked in a computer lab at a local elementary school. Either way, no one was sure where she went or what she was doing. She just seemed to disappear.

Xana also "disappeared". Xana finished school at Kadic and then holed herself up in the lab watching scans and graphs. She became an infamous hacker through out the internet and helped companies improve their security and occasionaly helped Jeremy and Aelita with their work. She also helped the gang keep in contact with each other.

Odd became a stand up comedian. He and Charlotte went around the country doing performances here and there.

Charlotte never aged. About 10 years after defeating A.X. she "disappeared" because it was to confusing trying to convince people that she was 18 not 7.

The gang thought it would be great to send their kids to Kadic just like in the old days. They ran the programs and created new characters for each of the kids before letting them roam around the land of Lyoddstal.

Simone had a long beautiful red prom dress and maroon jacket on. On her left hand was a glove made of red metal that allowed her to play with her long whip of fire without getting burned. She had wings of fire on her back and a fire flower in her hair over her right ear and above a gold pheonix circlet. Simone found overtime that her powers were greater in the fire sector and that at times when her life points were high she could control some of the fire that gave the sector its name.  
Kaito's skin was dyed green and he looked a little like an ogre. He was shirtless, but he had two cross belts across his chest and a big studded one across his waist. Around his neck he had a spiked collar. His baggy pants had lots of buckles and pockets. He didn't wear shoes and he had black leather gloves on. In his right hand he carried an enormous spiked club. He found that he was stronger in the garden sector and like to hang out there often.  
Adrian looked like a wizard. He had the pointy hat and cape to top it all off. His pointy hat covered most of his spiked red hair and rested on his long elven ears. Adrian also had an elven tail. In his right hand he held a staff with what looked like half a snowflake on top. Adrain also had a necklace where the pendant constantly shone with a light blue light. Adrian found his power was strongest in the ocean sector where he was able to freeze everything around him with the wave of his hand.  
Lita was an asassian. Her red hair was up in a bun and she had a crown of thorns on her head. She wore a long black scarf that covered her mouth and whipped in a wind that didn't exist. Her dress was belted at the top and the slit came up almost to her waist to give her freedom of movement. She had black pants and shoes on underneath. On her left arm was a long chain that wound around her arm. In each hand she held a big knife-like weapon. She found her speed was best in the dark sector where the only thing any one ever really saw was the glow of her pendant. Lita's pendant was similar to Adrian's, but her's shown with a redish pink glow.

_So the introduction has been set up and the story can now continue . . ._

It was a typical Saturday morning. Everyone was done with homework and were now on Lyoddstal goofing off as usual. Charlotte, Simone, Adrian, Lita, and Kaito were flying around the wind sector playing a deadly game of tag. Simone laughed at Kaito as she barely dodged the deadly swing of his club and hit him with her whip.  
"What was the data you wanted Xana?" Charlotte asked landing at a nearby tower.  
"Just if you have time before you get tagged could you pull up the HVIW024NT.htm file?"  
"Yeah I can do . . . that," Charlotte said entering the tower. Charlotte stood frozen to the spot where she stood staring at the middle of Xana's symbol. "Mom?" Charlotte asked. Crystal lips moved, but Charlotte couldn't hear anything. "Mom!" Charlotte excliamed runing over as her mom started devirtualizing.  
"Beware . . . S.A.D.A.I.. . ." Crystal whispered barely loud enough before devirtualizing again.  
"No mom! Don't leave me alone again," Charlotte called reaching for the disappearing data as a tear fell down her cheek. Charlotte's tear hit the floor as a grey return to the past covered the Earth.

Charlotte sat up in her bed roll and looked around frantically. She was on the floor of the labratory where she was last night, but Xana was no where to be seen.  
"Xana?" Charlotte called only to hear the sound of her voice echo.

Simone sat up in her bed in the house that her parents had bought. "Mom?" she called, but no one answered. She couldn't even hear the sound of her dad snoring. "Mom?" she asked again as she walked around the empty house. "Mom?" she called a little louder. She quickly ran to her room and texted Lita. Simone liked to talk to Lita cause she knew that Lita would never tell another soul how she felt.

The others too sat up in their beds and looked around.  
"I remember our parents talking about a return to the past program," Adrain said as he raced to the lab with his sister. "but I thought they said it was white light." Lita nodded as they entered the code for the elevator. Kaito tucked into a roll and rolled under the door as it closed.  
Lita picked up her cell phone as it started vibrating. She scanned the message and quickly texted back before closing her flip phone.  
"Who was that?" Kaito asked. Lita stared back. Kaito did a palm plant. He growled, "I forgot you don't talk."  
Lita picked up her vibrating phone again and sent another text message as they entered the factory. Charlotte sat typing away at the computer.  
Charlotte glanced over her shoulder. "Lita and Adrian I need your guy's help," she said pointing to the two laptops hooked up to the computer. They nodded and rushed over.  
"What about me?" Kaito asked.  
"Call Simone and see if she's all right," Adrian suggested. Lita threw him a dark glance, but Adrian missed the hint.  
Kaito called, but Simone didn't pick up. She was afraid that her mask of superiority would crack if she picked up. She threw the phone into her bag and rushed to the factory.  
"She's not answering," Kaito said hanging up after the third try.  
"I hope she's all right," Charlotte said. Lita nodded.  
"She's fine," Adrian replied.  
"How would you know?" Kaito sneered.  
"That's who Lita's been texting," Adrian replied in a matter-of-factly sort of tone.  
"So what is really going on?" Kaito asked.

**-in the dorms-**  
Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Burgessa, Sapphire, and William stood in the dorms of their old school. They looked at each other and saw that they were all young again.  
"What was that return to the past?" Odd asked.  
"I have no idea. We better ask Xana," Jeremy said turning around and racing to the factory.  
Aelita pulled out her cell phone. "No service," she said.  
"If we've returned this far into the past it means our kids don't exist yet. Right?" Yumi asked. The others shrugged as they reached the factory.  
Down in the lab the gang spread out. "Xana!?" Aelita asked putting a hand against Xana's pale skin. Her skin seemed paler then normal. Xana had no pulse and wasn't breathing. "Xana?!" Aelita asked giving her a shake.  
"Crystal?!" Odd asked from the other side of the room. Crystal was curled in a ball in a corner of the room. "Crystal?!" Odd asked again giving her a shake.  
"Something must have happened," Jeremy said typing on the computer. Jeremy brought the computer to life and a clock was displayed. It read 99:23:59. As Jeremy watched the clock the 59 changed to a 58.  
"It's a clock," Yumi said looking over Jeremy's shoulder.  
"Yeah, but for what?" Jeremy asked.  
"It looks like a countdown," William said as the 58 changed to a 57.  
"A countdown to what?" Burgessa asked.  
"Crystal?!" Sapphire asked joining Odd in trying to revive Crystal, but nothing happened.  
"Who knows?" Aelita replied.

**-back to the children in the factory-**  
Simone came in her mask up and ready. She tried to keep her cool as she looked around. "What's going on?" she asked.  
"We have no idea," Kaito replied staring at her darkly.  
"I do," a voice replied from the computer.  
Everyone's attention snapped to the computer as an almost fairy like creature appeared in the right corner of the screen over the scan window.  
"Xana?!" Charlotte asked. Xana nodded. "What happened?"  
"Your mother warned you of S.A.D.A.I. the Search And Destroy Artificial Intelligence. Sadai has taken your parents and put them in an alternate reality. Sadai wants to see if you can rescue them before he destroys the alternate reality and them in the process. In the mean time it will analyze your every move and wait for its chance to take you each out individually," Xana replied in an almost monotone voice.  
"But how did you escape?" Kaito asked.  
"I'm nothing, but a program. Franz gave me one chance to be human for a time. It meant that I could never be devirtualized. I got rid of the human program and have now revirted to my original form."  
"A program devoid of emotions," Simone whispered.  
Lita nodded. "What can we do to help?" Adrian asked.  
"I think that you'll need a little more help then you have. I still have data from Alex and I think we can find some of Burgessa somewhere. I think that I can now create another character out of a combination of the two."  
"I'll go look for some of the DNA," Kaito volunteered.  
"I'll go with you," Simone volunteered running to catch up.  
"They like each other don't they?" Adrian asked as the elevator door closed. Lita shot him a look and Adrian smiled.

**-in the school-**  
"Getting in the room shouldn't be a problem," Kaito whispered looking around the corner for teachers.  
"But what are we looking for?" Simone asked running to catch up with Kaito.  
Kaito shrugged. Simone muttered something as she quickly texted Lita. Her phone vibrated as they entered the class room. "Lita says anything she might have touched."  
"Then let's just grab a bunch of stuff and head back." Simone nodded.

Kaito and Simone carted pencils, papers and a few other odds and ends off to the factory and put them in the scanners.  
"Find anything?" Charlotte asked watching the scans. Lita, Adrian and Xana shook their heads.  
"There must be something of hers that has a DNA signature or something," Adrian said.  
"Signature?" Charlotte asked.  
"We might not need literal DNA, but a copy of it may do. A DNA signature," Xana replied.  
"Oh. That's easy," Charlotte said pulling a CD out of her pocket.  
"What's that?" Simone asked as Charlotte put it in the computer.  
"It's Burgessa's missing memory. I felt so bad that I just couldn't delete it."  
Xana looked at the information as it swirled around her in a cyclone, she reached a hand out and grab a single strand of random numbers. The rest of the cyclone disappeared.  
"Where the data go?" Adrian asked.  
"Probably back to its owner," Xana replied monotone as she pulled up another string of black DNA. She twisted the two together and a card appeared in her hands. "Here is the digital offspring. It can only devirtualize a few times. This has never been done before so no one has any idea how many times a few times is."  
The others nodded. "Lets call her suzzi!" Charlotte said.  
"How do you even know if it is a girl?" Kaito asked.  
"It's female," Xana confirmed. Kaito muttered under his breath.  
A debate soon insued over what to call the girl. Lita rolled her eyes as the debate got louder and on the verge of violence.  
Lita sent Adrian an email. Adrian opened it. "How about Margret?" he asked reading the email.  
The debate got quiet. "I like it," Charlotte said with a shrug.  
"It's better then suzzi," Kaito muttered.  
"Shouldn't we ask her if she likes it?" Simone asked pointing to the screen.  
The girl on the screen had chocolate brown skine and icy blue hair that went everywhere. On her head she had a pair of goggles and a gold hoop earing on her right ear. She wore a wrap around green shirt and jeans with a blue necklace and a silver belt. She also had green eagle like wings. The girl blew a bubble from her green bubblegum as she sat and waited for the fighting to calm down. Her bubble popped. "Margret's fine," she said kind of bored.


	2. into the virtual prison

burgessa- chapter 2 people.  
kioshie- yeah and... _hears crashes and bang  
_kasi karra- what are they doing in there?  
burgessa- lets find out _walks into other room_  
goth-odd- RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!  
linkmasta- YEAH RUN!!  
sombersongwolf- goth-odd you should'nt have touched it!!  
burgessa- touch what?  
linkmasta- you forgot to save the chapter and gothy closed the window. and also, SAPPHIRE FOUND YOUR BAZOKA!!  
burgessa- _beats up sapphire and takes back the bazoka_ gothy... SAY YOUR PRAYERS!! flames goth-odd  
goth-odd- owwwwwwwwwwwwww  
kasi karra- wait look! points to the chapter  
kioshie- but how?  
xana- _pops up_ a little help from me  
burgessa- thanks xana! anyways you know the disclaimer! enjoy!!  


* * *

  
**-in the alternate reality-**

jeremy and aelita sat at the computer running scans and programs trying to figure out what the timer was for with no leads. They even attempted a trip to Lyoko form the scanners, but the scanners didn't even open. sapphire kept trying to wake an unconscious crystal, burgessa sat in the corner next to a lifeless xana, and the others roamed the abandned school. they had been like this for 7 hours.

**-the factory-**  
the kids searched lyoddstal for a way to save their parents. simone was scouting the flame sector, kaito searched around the garden sector, adrian looked around the ocean  
sector, lita searched the dark sector, charlotte scouted the light sector and xana searched the wind sector.  
searching the sector after awhile, she comes upon a dome of orangeish light. she tested the barrier, but it was solid and didn't give way.  
xana appeared. "find any... yep thats definitly it" she said staring at the dome, " i'll get the others" she said before disappearing.

charlotte stared at the dome, awaiting the other to arive. she started rembering somthing her mom told her.

**-flashback-**  
_"if your ever in troble or alone call me or your dad"  
"but how? i don't have a cell phone."  
"you, your father and i can't talk to each other telepathicly. so if you ever need one of us, let us know."_  
**-end flashback-**

_'daddy!! daddy!!' _

**-alternate reality-  
**odd was stuffing his face with food he found in the cafeteria. he heard someone shouting. He looked around the empty room to see if he could pinpoint the unclear voice. He shrugged as it disappeared for a moment. He began stuffing his face again when "DADDY!!" Charlotte screamed. Odd was caught by surprise and fell out of his chair.  
"charlotte? charlotte where are you?" he shouted.  
ulrich pased by, "whats wrong odd? eat too fast?"  
"no... well maybe... it doesn't matter i heard charlotte's voice!" odd replied.  
"Maybe we should tell the others and make sure you aren't hallucinating," Ulrich laughed.  
"Hey," Odd complained as he ran to catch up with Ulrich.

**-light sector-**  
the kids gathered.  
lita elbowed her brother and did a few handsigns.  
"how do we get in there?" adrian asked for his sister.  
xana turned around. "we have to find someway to break the dome. like aelita did when odd, yumi and ulrich we trapped in one of these."  
charlotte wasn't listening. she was too busy trying to call her dad.

"Charlotte?" Simone asked. "charlotte?!"  
The others turned their attention to Charlotte. Charlotte still had a hand on the barrier, but her shape was fading and wavering. Drifting betwen solid and trasparent.  
"charlotte!" Adrian yelled trying to grab her shoulder, but Charlotte disappeared. The last thing they saw of Charlotte was the end of a stream of data entering the dome.

**-alternate realilty-**  
odd explained what happened.  
"we're in some sort of virtual reality" Jeremy said folding his arms and looking at the skimpy data that he and aelita had connected.  
"but what does that have to do with the timer?" olivia asked.  
"it must be how long we can stay here" aelita said.  
"but if that true, do that mean ours kids outside?" sappire said, still shaking her sister.  
that was as much as odd heard. he kept hearing charlotte's vocie in his head.  
_'charlotte, are you ok?'  
'daddy! is everyone ok in there?'  
'well most of us. xana lifeless and your mom's alive, but unconscious. whats going on?'  
''Something called S.A.D.A.I trapped you guys in a virtual reality that is going to destroy itself in a while and the virus S.A.D.A.I. is trying to destroy us all in the process. Xana's fine, she's back to being a program again and I hope that mom's all right.'_  
"guys charlotte says something called S.A.D.A.I. trapped us in here" odd said to the gang


	3. search

burgessa- _flames sapphire over and over_ WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY STUFF??  
sapphire- owwwww not owwwwwwww to owwwwwwwwwww  
kioshie-_hiding with the others behind a crate_ i'm scared  
kasi karra- shes really pissed  
linkmasta and goth-odd- nothing new to us. she gets pissed alot!  
sombersongwolf- should we stop her?  
linkmasta- nah she'll stop eventually  
burgessa - _storms out of the room still fuming  
_sapphire - _cries_ that hurt _wails_  
kasi karra - did she stick me with "editing" duty again  
linkmasta - yup  
goth-odd - what happened to the days when you did it?  
sombersongwolf - what days?  
linkmasta- the days i wasn't having author's block  
kasi karra - enjoy the story!!

* * *

Adrian grabbed the end of the data stream and appeared to have devirtualized.  
"Adrian!" the others exclaimed.  
"We've should go save him," Simone exclaimed.  
"Why should we?" Margret asked popping a bubble gum bubble.  
"Lets just go save our parents already," Kaito yelled a little angry that they were just going to argue.  
The others shouted for joy and jumped on the dome turning to data and traveling in.  
Lita shook her head and raised a hand to stop them, but it was too late everyone had jumped in the dome and was gone.

charlotte awoke outside the school against a tree.  
"ow where am i?"  
she looked around. it was daytime but there was no sound of birds chirping, cars passing by, or students talking with their friends.  
"is this the virtual reality dad's stuck in?"  
charlotte slowly got up, and headed to the dorms to find the others.

**-lyoddstal-**  
"That probably wasn't the smartest move," Xana said. Lita nodded. "Some of you humans are so stupid. Lita rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Tarantulas," Xana said disappearing. Lita spun on her heels and saw 3 tarantulas approaching.  
If it had been one Lita knew she'd be able to take it on, but not three. She slid into a defensive stance as the tarantulas opened fire. Lita jumped and dodged amazingly avoiding all of the bullets. The tarantulas watched in confusion as she jumped over their heads and ran off towards the horizon.  
The tarantulas quickly recovered and took off in pursuit. Lita ran into the closest tower she could find and dove off the edge of the platform without another thought. Lita appeared in another tower. She exited and appeared in the dark sector. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
Suddenly 5 lasers flew out of no where. 4 were red and 1 was green.  
They all would have hit her and she would have devirtualized her if she hadn't spun in mid air avoiding the last two bullets. The last bullet grazed her neck breaking the string of her necklace. The shining pendant fell to the ground as she took off. She soon disappeared, blending in with the blackness of the dark sector.  
For a long time nothing happened. The long sharp edge of a disk entered the dull light circle that radiated from the tower. Two hornets flew into the circle and using their stingers carefully picked up the pendant and dropped it into a waiting hand. The hand had no glove or anything on it, just bare skin

"Now to lay out the trap," she whispered. she turned on heel and her two long ponytails all wrapped in black ribbon whipped in the wind. Behind her the tower turned red.

**Charlotte's POV **  
"Mom? Dad?" I called I don't know how many times as I ran through the school. "They must be at the lab," I thought running to the factory. I reached the factory and threw my arms out ready to catch the rope and swing down. I almost jumped into mid air in shock as I looked at my hands for the first time. I screamed in fear. I was still wearing my Lyoddstal outfit . . .

**Adrian POV **  
I don't know what it is, but something tells me that Lita is in trouble, but I have no idea what to do. It appears that I'm in the factory, but I'm still in my Lyoddstal outfit. I head someone scream outside. Maybe it's Charlotte.

**Simone POV -**  
"Hello?" I called into the craziness. I wasn't in the alternate dimension that everyone else was talking about . . . The air around me seemed to swirl like a kalidascope and even the floor did . . . "Where am I?" I called, but nothing answered.

**Kaito POV **  
I don't know what kind of mess I got myself into, but I blame that one girl with the bubblegum. It's painful to look around. Everything is just so white and desolate.

**Margret POV **  
This place seems familiar . . . It's a dark factory like setting. I have no idea why it would be familiar pop but it should be fun to check out. I spread my wings and took off to survey the area I was in and to teach that green guy a lesson.


	4. dimension twist

burgessa- HELLO PARTY PEOPLE!!  
kioshie- shes high on sugar again!  
kasi karra- HIT THE DECK!!  
linkmasta- IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!  
goth-odd- no just a sugar rush  
sombersongwolf- enjoy... --;  


* * *

  
Simone watched the swirls continue to spin, form and reform. Her head spun a little as she watched it all. Soon she just became confused as she started to see patterns in the swirls. The patterns started to gain a little more defined shape and became something like shadow men swaying back and forth. "No," she whispered trying to back away from the images, but the farther she backed away the closer they got. Simone spun on around and found more images coming closer. Simone let out a scream.

Kaito walked around a bit. "This sucks," he put simply.

Margret surveyed the scene from above. "Where that stupid green guy?" she thought as she popped another bubble. Margret stopped as she heard fighting down below. She landed on a nearby building and looked over the edge into a dark alley way.

"What's it to you punks?" a hooded female asked a group of boys.

One of the boys stepped forward. "I suggest you get lost. We out number you 5 to 1." The other 4 boys folded their arms and sneered at the girl.

"Brave," the girl said looking up with red pupils. The boys shuddered a little. "But so stupid," she said with an evil laugh as energy flowed out from her making her cape flap in the wind and the dust to rise in a sandstorm .

Margret was able to see shapes through the sand and hear the screams from the boys as they were blinded. She heard as the screams were cut down one by one.

"Maybe I'll actually have some use for you," Margret heard the lady whisper as the storm died down. The first boys stood stock still, his gang friends all dead. His friends were all pale white and had no sign of broken bones and the skin hadn't been broken. The lady ran her long sharp fingernails up the boy's spine and Margret saw him shudder. As he shuddered he began to shrink inside until he appeared no older then a 3 year old boy.

"Your first target will be a little girl named Burgessa," the lady said with an evil smile. "Then we'll move on to the others."

"Yes ma ster," the boy said bowing. He stood back up and looked up with possessed eyes. The boy blinked and his eyes were normal.

Margret gasped as she watched the scene change almost like in a movie or a play. It was a similar alley way, but the boy was a few years older. "It's been a couple years and you still haven't killed the girl."

"No and I won't . . . Master," the boy said with a bow.

"Then you are of no use in this world," she said backhanding the boy. The boy flew into a side wall of the alleyway and burst into a bunch of data. The female held her hands together cupped and the data poured into it. She gently blew the data out of her dimly glowing hands. As the data flew it grew greyer and darker.

"Sleep f or now A.X.," the female said throwing back her hood. "Your thoughts?" Sadai asked looking up with an evil grin and a mad gleam in her red eyes.

Margret put her surprise under control immediately. "It's a lie," she replied.

Sadai shrugged. "It's up to you whether you believe or not I suppose, but let's get this finished shall we?" she asked summoning a staff.

"It would be my pleasure," Margret said summoning a spear that had a few feathers and charms tied right under the spear tip.

"Charlotte?!" Adrian called.

"Coming down!" Charlotte called a little shakily. She grabbed the rope and swung down to see the ice magician. "You're still in your Lyoddstal outfit too!"

Adrian nodded. "Do you know how to get out of her?" he asked.

"No. We're in an alternate reality and I haven't had enough time to examine it."

"We need to hurry I think that Lita is in trouble."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"Well whatever this feeling is… We need to get out of here." Charlotte pushed past Adrian and stood in the elevator.

Adrian stood where he was, still thinking.

"Well come on Adrian!"

"Right coming…"

Simone backed away from the figures. "HELP!! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY?!" She screamed over and over. The figures kept inching closer and closer the more she resisted. Simone let out one last scream before she tripped and was attacked by the closest figure.

Margret dodged a swing from Sadai's staff that was thrown in her direction. "I will beat you." She swung her spear at Sadai.

"So sure about that now are we." Sadai dodged and tripped Margret.

Margret fell with an 'oof' but she quickly grabbed her staff and kicked Sadai away. She jumped up and lunged at Sadai in under a seconds notice.

Sadai disappeared into smoke. Margret, still breathing heavily, started to relax. But then she heard a rustle and quickly turned, staring into Sadai's mad red eyes.


	5. wakey wakey

burgessa- plz note link wrote most of this i wrote some.  
linkmata- yeah no thanks to ms bsy  
kioshie- yeah where is kasi?  
burgessa-idiot say what  
sombersongwolf and goth-odd- what?  
burgessa- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
all- ugh... enjoy...  


* * *

  
Simone P.O.V.

Simone curled into a ball, the figures disappeared. 'Oh man this is DEFINITELY not right…' The shadow gathered in front of her again and formed into a more frightful shape. "NOOO!!" Simone wailed.

Margret P.O.V.

'Where did that rotten lady disappear to?!' Margret thought aloud.

"Why right here Marg." Sadai tilted her head in front of a ticked Margret. She swung her staff only to be blocked by Margret's spear. "You look a little mad, Marg." Sadai teased again.

"Don't. Don't you EVER. Call me that… AGAIN!!" Margret screamed with a violent jerk she managed to impale Sadai. The spear was then embedded in the concrete.

"Ha. Doppelganger, dear." Sadai punched Margret in the back.

Margret hit the ground hard. She pulled her spear out of the hole in ease and swung.

Sadai jumped back. "Ha! You missed m-"20Sadai felt her right cheek. A soft trickle of blood from her cheek traveled down her face. Sadai's eyes glowed even more red then the were. "You'll pay for that." She hissed.

"Well, it's a start. Bring it, Lady!" Margret charged a surprised Sadai.

"Why you little-!"

"Ah ah ahhh…" Margret chimed. "A kid is present!" She laughed as she enjoyed the tear she heard when her spear caught some of Sadai's cloak.

Charlotte P.O.V.

The elevator was lagging by about 3.2 seconds. 3.2 seconds that I could have used to get us out of here. "Well they said the scanners didn't qui- Hi Dad!"

"Charlotte?! So… How… Uhm… HOW DID YOU?" Odd stared, everyone in the room turned to the two in an elevator.

"Uhm.. Hello…. Guys… We uhm.. Sort of found the… Bubble thingy and we jumped in?" Adrian tried to explain.

"Yeah what he said… Only… Without the uhms…" Charlotte smiled. "Mom!" She ran over to a sleeping Crystal. "Has she been asleep the whole time?!"

"Well… Yeah." Odd said, fanning Crystal.

"So THIS is what you guys looked like!" Adrian randomly yelled out.

"Yes! Oh where's Lita?!" Aelita spoke up.

"She didn't come…"

"That may have been good. But everyone in this… Simulation that has a 'demise' countdown may not be." Jeremy said.

"Ok ok… Enough about that…. Let's wake CRYSTAL UP!!" Odd yelled.

"Odd as I said. Water. Wa-ter."

"Yes yes I KNOW what you said!" Odd snapped. "BUT, Einstein my friend, it doesn't work!"

"Ok! Try shocking her awake!!" Adrian yelled.

"Why would I forced charge her with electricity?!" Odd criticized.

"He means SCARE Odd. Don't automatically think every time someone says shock it means electricity." Ulrich explained.

"Well whenever you say Polymor phic specter, I think demonic shadow trying to kill us!"

"Odd this has nothing to do with this, or the matter at hand." Yumi rolled her eyes. She crawled away from Ulrich and towards Crystal. "Hey Crystal," She whispered. "Charlotte's hurt and REALLY needs your help!"

Nothing happened.

"Come on guys!" Odd groaned.

Kaito P.O.V.

"MAN!! THIS. IS. BOOORR-IIINNNGGG!!" Kaito punched what he thought was a wall. A hole was revealed. He looked through it, even brighter white light shone through the hole. "AHHH I AM GOING TO GO NUTS!!" Kaito screamed, braking into a run through the white horizon.

Simone P.O.V.

"He-help!! P-p-please... It's... I... NO!!" Simone curled into a ball, shielding her eyes from the shadowy figures slowly approaching her destination. 'Please... Please...' Simone thought over and over again, hoping a hero to come and help.

Charlotte P.O.V.

Sapphire was slapping her sister on the face over and over.  
"Wakey wakey!! Wakey wakey!!" she said with each slap.  
Crystal's hand grabbed sapphire's arm and she started slowly getting up.  
"Slap me again and you'll never see the light of day and I mean it Sapph. Do you know how dark no light can be?"  
"No starries in the sky?! NO MOON?! AHHHHH!!" Sapphire screamed.  
Crystal's arm seemed to disappear for a few seconds then reappeared.  
"Whoa I don't think that's normal." Olivia exclaimed.  
"Me neither but I remember waking up in the tower surrounded by dozens of data bits, recreating my body. I think Franz was able to save me. But I didn't have enough time to be fully healed before Sadai showed up." Crystal explained. "But I think about a few hours more of rest will cure it right u p…" Crystal put her head back down on the floor and fell asleep, legs shimmering.

Margret P.O.V.

Sadai was getting tired, only I have just started to warm up. I shoved my spear forward and it knocked Sadai off her feet. She disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I'll prove that it is not a lie…" Her voice hissed when the smoke whizzed by her ear.

"Oh really." Margret snorted. "Sure. I supposed you'll show me how the world began too!" Suddenly Margret had this woozy feeling as the scenery changed.

The group was celebrating Xana's defeat.

"Hello?! Hello?! Who are you?!" Margret yelled ou t, hoping the laughing teens were similar to Sadai, only nicer. "HELLO?!" Margret ran her hand through Odd's head. "Hmm…"

The scene changed again to sector 5.

"Awaken A.X.!" Sadai yelled, pulling out the dust of data Margret saw earlier, and throwing it high up into the virtual air. The data whirled and twisted, forming into a slightly older version of the boy Margret saw. The teens she saw earlier were around his age. "I have a new job for you. And this time, do what I ask, A.X."

"I will try, Master." The boy, A.X., bowed.

"You are to destroy those teenagers. DESTROY them. Once they are destroyed and out of my way… I will rule the world!"

"Yes Master…" A.X. gave another low bow and with a whisk of black smoke and a snap of Sadai's fingers, he was gone.

"I still don't believe you!" Margret stubbornly yelled.

Sadai just turned and stared in her direction, but almost like she was staring right through her. Then Sadai slightly turned the rest of her face to reveal the scar from the cut that Margret's spear caused earlier. With a wink, Margret was switching scenes again.

"I' m… I'm in... Lyoddstal…" Margret almost took another step forward, but then she glance at the events that transpired before her. A girl, in all pink, was leaning over A.X. A.X. was turning into the older version of the boy he once was, but disappearing at the same time. "Oh boy… Maybe it is true… Alex… Burgessa…"

Everything stopped and the girl stood up. When she looked in Margret's direction, Margret saw Sadai. With a flash, the pink outfit was gone and Sadai stood there. "You made a wise choice to believe me. Give the girl a prize! Hahaha!!"

"I still need more convincing."

"Hmpf.. I will not waste any more time on the narrow-minded likes of you, you hopeless little worthless girl." Sadai hit Margret with a puff of smoke and Margret disappeared


	6. break out

burgessa- _crying_ WHY WHY????????????????????????????????? _floor starts geting covered in tears*  
_kasi karra- what in the world is wrong with her  
sombersongwolf- her grams died...........  
linkmasta- ugh i feel sorry.... ow sick aint god............ *_passes out_*  
goth-odd- anyways wheres kioshie

-far away-  
kioshie's mom- AND YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM TIL I SAY SO!!!  
kioshie- but mom i gotta get to work!!! burg will kill me if im late or not there!!  
kioshie's mom- AND THATS WHAT YOU DESERVE AFTER SPENDING TO MUCH TIME ON THE COMPUTER!!!!!!!

-back with the others-  
burgessa- _*still crying*_  
linkmasta-*_still passed out*_  
all- well................. enjoy...........

* * *

**In the real factory**

The screen lit up and Xana stepped through the screen. Her shape was indistinct, but you could kind of make out her features through the swirling data. She lifted a hand and looked at it. Even as she watched it almost seemed to devirtualize. "I don't have much time," she whispered. She jumped into the air and sailed through the roof and headed off towards the school grounds.

**In the factory on Lyoddstal**

Charlotte tried a few programs on the computer and was able to minimize the clock and pull up some stuff, but it all looked like it was in a different language. Hebrew or Arabic by the look of it. "This is so frusterating," she complained as she pulled up a new screen that should have had all of the computer's binary code. (Binary code is a series of ones and zeroes that create programs.) To her frusteration the binary code now was a confusing jumble of letters and numbers that made no sense at all.

"This could take hours to decode," Jeremy said looking over Charlotte's shoulder fasinated.

"We don't have that much time," Adrian exclaimed. "We need to go save the others and get out of here."

"It's dangerous, but we might be able to," Aelita said her eyes moving back and forth as she absorbed all of the data.

Charlotte got up and let Aelita take the seat.

"Adrian and Charlotte head to the scanners," she said.

Everyone's jaw hit the ground. "Do you think you can" Yumi started to ask.

"I think I can get all three to work for one trip. The kids will be our best chance at survival," Aelita said starting to type on the keyboard. Her fingers flew over the keys. "Hurry we won't have much time." Adrian and Charlotte nodded.

"Wait," Burgessa called. "I'll go to," she said jumping up and running to the elevator.

"But Burgessa," Sapphire called.

"Face it, I'm just the odd one out here. Maybe I can be more help else where," she said as the doors closed.

Odd nodded. "Good luck to you all," he said. The others nodded in agreement.

**In the scanner room**

"Good luck guys," Aelita said as the scanners opened. Charlotte, Adrian and Burgessa looked into their scanners and their hearts almost failed them. The light in Adrian's scanner wasn't working, Burgessa's light was unusually bright and Charlotte's light looked like it couldn't make up its mind. "Hurry guys," Aelita said.

Charlotte, Adrian and Burgessa took a deep breath and exhaled. They nodded and stepped in the scanners.

"Transfer . . . Scanner . . . Virtualization!"

**~Simone~**

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." she continued to whisper to herself. Her eyes were screwed shut and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Simone!" someone called from in the distance.

Simone opened her eyes and saw the monster's shape waver and disappear. She could have sworn that it had laughed at her. Simone turned to see Charlotte running over to her.

"Simone are you alright?" Charlotte asked kneeling down next to her.

Simone nodded wiping away the tears. "I'm fine now," she said looking up with bleary eyes.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked putting a hand on Simone's shoulder.

Simone's defenses fell and she broke out sobbing. Charlotte was quiet as she pulled Simone into a tight embrace and let her cry.

**~Kaito~**

"I thinking I'm going insane," Kaito complained swinging his club around hoping to make contact with something. He did. He made contact with Burgessa's stomach.

Burgessa flew a good ten or twenty feet and lay there, the breath knocked out of her.

For a minute Kaito could only stand there and stare. "Are you okay?" he asked finally getting a hold of himself and running over.

Burgessa nodded. "That . . . hurt," she said with a smile and a small laugh as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. I was just hoping to hit another wall thingie in this place."

"It's okay. I'll be alright in a couple minutes."

**~Adrain ~**

Adrian dropped down in the dark sector. "Oh no," he whispered. There was a reason why he slept with a nightlight, always had a flashlight in his backpack and never entered the dark sector.

Adrian grabbed his pendant and held onto it, as it was the only source of light.

"Hello?" he tenatively called into the darkness. Only the echo of his voice answered him . . .

**~Margret~**

Margret was chained up in what looked like a human size bird cage. She looked around her surroundings and rolled her eyes at the old fashioned looking Frankenstein lab.

"Are you comfortable?"

Margret turned to see Sadai walking into the labratory. A few paces behind Sadai was another boy. She assumed it was the next poor unfortunate person to fall into Sadai's claws.

"I guess," Margret said rolling her eyes, shrugging her shoulders and popping another blue bubblegum bubble.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Then we can get these tests started." Sadai's eyes were bright red and insane as she turned from Margret and to a machine.

A little red light started flashing. "Looks like one of your friends escaped my prison," Sadai said reading a computer screen. Margret held back her sigh of relief.

"Lucky them," she said.

Sadai laughed. "Xyirean I'll leave this to you," she said turning to the boy. The boy bowed and left without a word. Margret watched a little wide eyed as the boy left.

"It should be an easy job," Sadai said turning back to a table that held all sorts of chemicals.

"Why would you think it would be easy?" Margret asked.

"Because the dot is still not moving in the dark sector. I think that your poor friend is scared of the dark."

"Great," Margret said rolling her eyes and sighing. She popped another bubble as she leaned against the edge of the cage and tried to formulate a plan.

**School courtyard**

Ryrin was sitting by herself again leaning against the school building staring at nothing. She seemed to be doing a lot of this lately. She sighed again as she turned and looked at her book bag. Maybe reading would help calm her stress and lighten her mood. Ryrin listened and heard the leaves of the trees begin to move, but there was no wind.

Ryrin tilted her head as she saw what looked like a cloud of data fragments float through the trees. It stopped a few feet from Ryrin.

"I'm sorry," Xana whispered.

Before Ryrin could answer Xana jumped at Ryrin. Ryrin didn't have time to scream as Xana entered Ryrin's body and possesed her. Ryrin looked out through eyes that wouldn't move.

Against her will she felt her body move. "My book bag!" she thought. Her body turned around grabbed the book bag and raced into the forest. "Where am I going?" Ryrin thought.

"I need your help," Xana thought.

"With what?"

"I'll explain along the way." Xana then began to explain about Lyoddstal and the others that were trapped. "The only way to save them is to get to the super computer and run a few programs."

"I could do that?"

"Not with the speed and efficency that we need right now."

"I'm glad I could help though. Life has been awfully boring lately."

Her body nodded. "It won't be boring any longer." Xana thought as she entered the elevator and traveled down. She ran over and jumped into the computer seat.

"If you're a program why didn't you do this yourself?" Ryrin thought.

"It's harder to do so in the computer and I don't have an actual body on Earth anymore," Xana thought back as she made Ryrin's fingers fly over the keyboard at an inhuman speed.

Ryrin remained quiet as she watched the programing and numbers fly across the screen.

"You messed up on the second line of the third box from the right," Ryrin thought.

Xana stopped and scanned over the box for the girl's amusement. Surprise broke through her program's emotionlessness. "You're right," she said fixing the change and moving on again. "What did those idiots do?" Xana asked as she scanned a programing screen.

"Particle transfer to different areas," Ryrin commented. "So now they're all in different areas?"

"No they look like they're grouped in 4 different areas, but I still cannot find Lita or Margret."

"We'll find them."

Xana nodded as she continued to type away.


	7. break out pt 2

Kioshie - hey guys!

Burgessa - what are you doing here?

Kioshie - I snuck out for a little while.

Linkmasta - study session with friends

Goth-Odd - don't even mention school

Sombersongwolf - where's Kasi Karra by the way?

Burgessa - Typing away on her computer.

Goth-Odd - is that all she ever does?

Linkmasta - you'ld think so at the rate we get these chapters from her.

voice outside - KIOSHIE!!!!!!!!!!

Kioshie - O.O uhhh gotta go

Sombersongwolf - may want to use the backdoor

Kioshie - thanks. Send me the next chapter

Goth-Odd - kay

Linkmasta - look Kasi Karra spent a whole page on the disclaimer.

Burgessa - just delete it. We all know it already.

Everyone - enjoy!

* * *

**In the real factory**

Ryrin studied the numbers as Xana shifted her gaze from screen to screen at an almost blinding speed. "Are we going to make it in time?" she thought.

Xana remained quiet and emotionless. "There's a 50% chance we won't make it."

Ryrin mentally sighed as she returned her full attention to the programs. "3rd row, column 2, screen 5."

Xana nodded and changed the one to a zero with a few clicks before continuing on in another box.

**In the factory in Lyoddstal**

Crystal regained conciousness for a minute before passing out again, her transparency was beginning to be more prominent and noticable. Before she passed out she showed the others how to make digital interfaces appear in mid air. The interfaces were similar to those in the Lyoko towers, but were purple in color.

"I love you Odd," she had managed to whisper before blacking out. Odd held onto her body and felt he body against his chest as she lost the strength to stay upright.

"Love you to," he whispered.

Minutes passed and Yumi had created another panel that was used for just the clock. Aelita and Jeremy had begun to unscramble a few of the codes and programs, but there was a lot left to decode and none of it was making sense.

Yumi was next to Ulrich trying to work on a a red flashing box popped up. It had a little picture of a letter on it. "I'm assuming this says incoming message." Yumi called to Aelita across the room.

"Does it say who it's from?" William asked.

"No, but there's 5 symbols underneath it," Ulrich said copying down the symbols.

"Must be from Sadai," Sapphire said.

Jeremy shrugged. "What do we have to loose?"

The others nodded as Yumi walked over to the middle of the room her interface floating in front of her. She sat in the middle of the room and double clicked on the box. The letter opened. Suddenly the power went out and everything plunged into darkness.

The gang didn't have time to react before the power came back on again.

Yumi looked at the letter and saw that it was in english and not in code.

"Dearest prisoners,

Congragulations on being so close to cracking the code, but I can't let the game end like that. 3 days have been deducted from your timer and the code has been rescrambled.

Best of Luck to you all

Sadai."

"She even put little smiles and flashy hearts all over the page," Ulrich said barely able to keep control of his anger.

"That explains the power outage," Aelita said returning to her three interfaces. "Oh well it looks like we're cracking the code again."

"Sorry guys," Yumi said a little depressed that she had ruined everything.

"It's not your fault," Sapphire chimed in.

"Yeah any of us would have fallen for Sadai's trap," William replied.

"Thanks guys," Yumi said as a new box with a letter popped up on her screen. The room was silent. "There's about 9 symbols."

"What do you mean about 9?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi flipped the screen around. the symbols were close together and it was hard to tell where one symbol ended and the next one started.

"What do we have to loose?" Odd asked.

"Another three days off the timer," Ulrich muttered.

"I'm confident the others will get us out before then," Jeremy said waving a hand.

Yumi nodded and opened the letter. "It's all the same symbols." Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"I wonder if Charlotte sent it," Aelita whispered.

"Why would she send a coded letter?" Odd asked.

"And why would Sadai let it through?" Sapphire asked.

"Because Charlotte doesn't know that everything is coded differently and maybe she snuck it through all of Sadai's defenses."

The others nodded at Aelita's logic. "Well then lets crack the code. We know the 9 symbols stand for Charlotte so lets go from there."

Jeremy looked at his screen and scanned through a few screens. "This isn't making sense . . . and it just seems too easy."

**~Kaito~**

Burgessa had her breathing under control again and was now walking with Kaito through the white blankness of the world.

"Is this all there is?" Burgessa asked.

"Yup," Kaito said.

The pair continued on in silence.

**~Simone~**

Simone's crying had stopped and she was starting to calm down a little.

"It was just so scary," she whispered. Her entire body was exhausted from all of the screaming and tightening her muscles in preperation for the attack.

"What was?" Charlotte asked.

"There were these big black demons and they were laughing at me and getting read to attack and and," Simone started talking getting more and more hysterical as she talked.

"shhh shhh shh," Charlotte said trying to calm Simone back down. "Their gone now and I won't let anything happen to you okay?" she asked hugging Simone closer.

"Thanks Charlotte," Simone whispered letting a tear of happiness fall.

**~Margret~**

"Like I'll let you just stick that needle in my arm with out a fight!" Margret screamed. She had bashed down the door with a little luck and a few luckier body slams. The right side of her body was bruised, and the chains around her felt tighter then they were to begin with.

Sadai stood in front of her with a very long needle. "Who said I care about your opinion?" Sadai asked shaking the needle. The liquid in the back was neon purple and seemed to glow brighter when she shook it. Sadai charged Margret holding the needle in front of her like a weapon.

"This is going to be really difficult," Margret muttered to herself as she side stepped and backed up a few paces. The two girls circled each other for a minute.

Sadai lunged again. "The same trick won't work," Margret laughed side stepping out of the way.

"Who said it's the same trick?" Sadai asked. A new needle virtualized in Sadai's other hand and she rammed it into Margret's side.

Margret fell to her knees as she felt the liquid enter her system and begin to burn away at her digital self. She tried to scream, but no noise came out.

Sadai knelt next to Margret's withering body. She put a hand under Margret's chin and tiltied it up so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Soon the process will be complete my little puppet," she laughed releasing Margret's head and letting it fall to the floor. Sadai walked out of the room laughing the whole way out.

Margret remained on the floor curled up as much as she could. She continued her silent screaming as she was forced to endure the pain.

**In the real factory**

"Margret's loosing life points quickly!" Ryrin exclaimed looking at another screen where the kids Lyoddstal pictures, life points and locations were.

Xana glanced over. "That's not good."

"Where is she?" Ryrin asked.

Xana shrugged. "She disappeared into the alternate dimension along with the majority of the others. I'll have to go find her."

"I want to come to," Ryrin said.

Xana shook her head. "Maybe next time. Right now we need someone like you to man the computer."

Ryrin reluctently nodded as Xana left her body and entered the computer screen.

"And keep an eye on that email we sent to the others," Xana said before disappearing.

Ryrin nodded as she quietly got to finishing the programs. She wasn't nearly as fast at Xana, but she finished them in a timely manner.

**In the dark sector**

"Lita," Adrian called listening to his voice echo back at him. Adrian took a tenative step forward. "Lita!" he called as he continued to take tenative steps into the darkness.

What felt like hours passed as he continued to walk forward in a straight line. Finally on the distance Adrian caught sight of a dim light on the horizon.

"LIta?" Adrian called running forward. Adrian reached the base of a tower. He looked up at the tower a little discouraged. It wasn't Lita.

Adrian sighed as he walked around the tower. On the ground was Lita's red pendant.

"Lita?!" he exclaimed. He ran over and picked up the pendant. 'Lita?" he whispered.

"Where are you?" he screamed into the darkness.

'She's not coming back," a dark voice said beside him. Adrian spun on his heels to face the dark voice. Xyirean took a step into the faded ring of light cast by the tower. "She's dead and she's never coming back," he said again pointing a finger at Adrian. From behind him 10 hornets appeared and flew at Adrian.

Adrian summoned his ice staff and prepared to fight, but he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. Adrian's specialty was defense, but he wasn't sure he could defend against 10 hornets for an extended period of time.

"I don't believe you," Adrian screamed a few tears falling down his face as he swung his staff and sent snow flakes after a few hornets while summoning a encasement of ice around himself.


	8. chapter 8

Sombersongwolf - welcome back Kioshie!

Kioshie - Hi everyone!

Goth-Odd - are you not grounded any more?

Linkmasta - especially after sneaking out for the last chapter

Kioshie - no, I'm still grounded and am supposed to be home every minute I'm not at school

Burgessa - so why are you here?

Kasi Karra - because this is a "study session" for math

Goth-Odd - *moans* no more school

Linkmasta - apparently she missed the quotations marks

Burgessa - any ways I doubt you could teach us anything

Sombersongwolf - I bet she can *puts in ear plugs and pulls out a magazine*

Kasi Karra - *talks calculus giberish until everyone but burg and link faint from trying to comprehend too much information*

Sombersongwolf - *pulls out ear plugs* did I miss anything?

Kasi Karra - nope. Here's the next chapter

Sombersongwolf - thanx

burgessa- ok high school stuff but learning is fun!!!  
linkmasta- MATH ROX MY SOX!!!!!!!!!!!!  
burgessa- *stares at link* ..................... SAPPH WHAT DID YOU DO????????  
sapphire- why yous think mes always do stuff? ..................... ok mes did it............  
linkmasta- BAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
odd- BAKEN WHERE?????  
crystal- *drags odd away*  
burgessa- SAPPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases sapphire with giant flame bazoka*  
Kasi Karra - ............well...... while burg kills sapphire.......  
linkmasta- MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sombersongwolf - enjoy!

everyone else - *moan* too . . . much . . . math . . .

* * *

~ Kaito and Burgessa ~

"Charlotte had better do something soon," Burgessa mumbled as they continued to walk on into the whiteness.

"Why is it Charlotte's responsibility?" Kaito asked.

"Because she's the smart one that left."

"Adrian's pretty smart to."

"True," Burgessa said rolling her eyes.

"We're going in circles," Kaito said stopping.

"And how would you ever be able to tell in all this whiteness?" Burgessa asked.

Kaito pointed to the floor. A small area was splattered with blood. "This is where I hit you," Kaito said.

Burgessa put her hand on her stomach as she remembered the feeling of the wind getting knocked out of her chest and the spikes of Kaito's club driving deep into her stomach.

"So what do we do now?" Kaito asked.

"How am I supossed to know?" Burgessa asked.

"Because supossedly you're the adult."

Burgessa rolled her eyes. "I guess we just keep walking."

Kaito shrugged his shoulders as he walked next to Burgessa in another direction.

After what felt like an hour Kaito looked back over his shoulder.

"This is pointless," he muttered.

"What's point . . . less," Burgessa asked looking over her shoulder. A few feet behind them was the small are that was splattered with blood.

"I swear I'm going to go insane!" Burgessa called into the sky falling to her knees.

* * *

-author's discussion-  
burgessa- insaneness. *goes back to chasing sapp*  
kioshie- what the heck is with them going in circles?  
kasi karra- oh you'll find out sooner or later  
goth-odd- *still in shock of math* 3 plus 4 equals bored.............. *twitches*  
linkmasta- math!  
sombersongwolf- can we get back to the story now? i bet the readers are waiting.  


* * *

  
~ Simone and Charlotte ~

Simone's had calmed down and she and Charlotte had started walking. Simone stood close by to Charlotte almost waiting for something to attack. Charlotte remained calm, but she made sure she was aware of what was around her.

~ Margret ~

"This process may take a few hours darling," Sadai saidd sweetly running a finger over Margret's jaw bone. "Just a few more hours of grueling PAIN!" she snickered.

Margret bit back the remark she was going to say. The pain was so extreme and she was afraid another word may bring on more pain.

"Silence is all I get? Not even another scream?" Sadai asked. Margret didn't answer. She curled up into a tighter ball her whole body shaking. Sadai smiled as she stood up. Margret relaxed a little as Sadai turned her back.

Margret let out a scream as Sadai turned around and kicked Margret as hard as she could. Margret's vision began to blur as the pain became near unbearable.

"You little brat," Sadai screamed lifting Margret up by her hair. Margret closed her eyes unable to see much anyways through her failing vision. "If you won't tell me where the program is I'll force it out of you," she screamed throwing Margret across the room.

Margret curled up in a tighter ball as she heard Sadai approach from across the room. Sadai lifted Margret off the floor by her hair again, but Margret's head only made it to her waist.

Margret groaned as she fell to the floor. She opened her eyes and could see two hazy figures. One was against the far wall and the other was approaching with out a sound.

"Hold on Margret . . . " were the last words she heard before she passed out.

~ Adrian ~

The battle between Adrian and the hornets raged on. Adrian's new masked friend watched from the sidelines a deadly gleam in one of his eyes. His other eye watched on, observant of Adrian's every move and of the red pendant that he was tossing up and catching.

Adrian was happy that he had been able to kill 2 of the hornets. He'd never been able to kill them very well, but right now his shield was failing and his life points were running low.

"Did I mention that you won't be devirtualizing?" Xyirean asked.

Adrian faultered and got shot by another hornet. "I think I can only take two more hits."

"Don't die Adrian!" a voice called from above. Adrian wondered who the voice was, but he didn't have time to waste thinking. Adrian blocked and dodged a few more bullets before getting hit once again.

"Adrian!" the voice exclaimed as 5 hornets devirtualized. "Hold on just a little longer."

"This is the end," Xyirean said tossing the pendant up again. Suddenly the pendant in his hand dissapeared. "What?" he asked as the last three hornets exploded.

In the dim circle of light there was a brief flash of black before the circle was empty.

Xyirean stood there and surveyed the scene around him calmly for a minute. "Forgive me master. It appears I have failed," he said bowing his head and walking into the darkness.

Adrian was breathing a little hard as the stranger threw him over their shoulder and took off.

"Adrian?" the voice from above asked as Adrian's signal disappeared. "ADRIAN?!"

Adrian took a deep breath to scream, but he saw a light in front of his face. It was redish in hue and very pretty. He looked into the light and felt his conciousness fading, but he couldn't look away.

"ADRIAN?!" he heard the voice call again before he passed out.

* * *

-author's discussion-  
burgessa - i still can't belive you forgot lita doesn't talk

Kasi Karra - I forgot the character personalities

Linkmasta - at least Burgessa caught it before she put it on the internet

Sombersongwolf - luckily Burgessa has a better memory then her math skills

Burgessa - HEY! happen to get A's and B's in math!!!!

Goth-Odd - *dreaming* 1 Odd, 2 Odd, 3 Odd, 4 Odd . . .

Kasi Karra - can we just get back to the story?

Linkmasta - *butts in before Burgessa can answer* poo!  
kioshie- hey burg i found out what sapph did!!! she gave link an idiot virus.  
burgessa- SAPPH HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!!!!!!!!!

* * *

~ Ryrin ~

"ADRAIN?!" Ryrin screamed at the screen as the signal disappeared. She hit the arm of the chair with her clenched fist.

She watched the screen as a program activated. She scanned the fast moving numbers trying to decipher what the program was. She nodded and ignored the rest of it as she deciphered the message from Xana at the top.

Ryrin took off her headset and pulled her jacket out of her bag. She put the bag on the floor and put the jacket next to it before walking to the elevator. She took it down to the next floor and entered the room where the three tall scanners stood. Ryrin approached the closed one and waited. It was only a minute before it opened and Margret fell into her arms.

Ryrin carefully got the unconcious girl on her back and carried her upstairs. Ryrin gently laid Margret on the floor and used her jacket to cover her. "Sorry we don't have something more comfortable," she whispered.

The computer screen flashed red and a small alarm went off. Ryrin hurried and jumped in the seat. Xana sat in a corner of the screen with her own interface. "Is there an emergency?" Ryrin asked.

"No, but I believe that Margret will be safe for now and I need your help with this programing," Xana replied. "We haven't much time before Sadai regains her strength and comes at us with all her rage."

"I lost track of Adrian," Ryrin commented as she got back to studying the long boxes of data.

"I'm sure he's fine," Xana said continuing to type away.

Ryrin looked at the little character on the screen, but Xana wasn't going to give her any more information. Ryrin sighed as she got back to work.

* * *

-authors discussion-  
burgessa- so when are you gonna tell us who ryrin is?  
kasi karra- later  
everyone- oh come on!

Kasi Karra - I could just not tell you

Everyone but burgessa - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chase Kasi Karra out of the room*  
burgessa- what ever happened to the rule the author is sapost to know whats going on in a story?

* * *

  
~ The original gang ~

"Did you figure out what the second message says?" Ulrich asked.

"It was from Xana. She said something about the kids being fine and a program in the making," Jeremy replied.

"What kind of program?" Sapphire asked looking up from an interface she was drawing on.

"We don't know that yet," Aelita said.

"Maybe we should send her a message," William suggested.

Jeremy shook his head. "This world we are inclosed in is a very high tech firewall. There are a few very small openings that we might be able to use in an emergency, but if we miss it will set off the defense system and we may loose all hope of ever getting a message out."

"But we'll have to try soon," Odd replied looking down at Crystal as her whole body began to flicker.

Yumi nodded. "We have to at least try to send the message."


	9. chapter 9

Burgessa - so what do you guys think will happen next?

Sombersongwolf - I thought you were the author and knew what would happen next

Goth-Odd - Yeah.

Kioshie - So tell us, what happens next?

Burgessa - I don't know!

Linkmasta - I bet Kasi won't show up today

Sombersongwolf - why?

Kioshie - cause we're going to jump her to find out what happens next.

Goth-Odd - *rolls eyes* that's an understatement

Linkmasta - looks it's Hedwig!

Burgessa - what? *owl flies in the window*

Sombersongwolr - look it's the chapter

Goth-Odd - Cool!

everyone - enjoy!

* * *

(Nothing new is happening with Charlotte, Simone, Kaito and Burgessa so I'm sorry this is all I'm going to mention about them.)

In the lab on Lyoddstal

"Everyone ready?" Jeremy asked.

"Ready," the group called similtaneously. Aelita nodded.

"Sapphire and William activate your programs. Password Lyoko." Sapphire and William nodded as they tapped their screens and typed in the password.

"Ulrich and Yumi activate your programs. Password Crystal." Ulrich and Yumi nodded as they tapped their screens and typed in the password. Yumi continued typing on another screen as her program activated.

'Aelita?" Jeremy asked. Aelita nodded as she activated a few programs.

"Odd?!" Jeremy called not worrying to look over his shoulder.

Odd nodded as he watched himself virtualize. "why me?" he whispered hesitating a minute.

"Hurry Odd," Jeremy called.

Odd took a quick breath. "Laser Arrow," he whispered shooting Crystal in the back.

Crystal's back arched as she felt her weak body take damage. Crystal's body devirtualized and the data floated around in no specific direction.

Jeremy pressed a button on the keyboard and Crystal's data changed shape to be a stream that circled in and around itself.

'Yumi?" Jeremy asked as Aelita activated another program. The circle of data grew a little larger as different strands of data joined it. A few were pink, others blue, some green and another couple were purple.

Yumi hit enter. "All set. Go for it!" she called.

"Scanned," William said as all of the bars on his screen filled and turned green.

"Transfering," Sapphire said as her pie chart filled and the screen flashed green. She hit enter and a few more data chains joined the data sphere. These were dark navy blue.

"Virtualization," Ulrich whispered hitting enter.

the room was silently except for Jeremy clicking keys on the keyboard and Aelita tapping on the interfaces as everyone held their breath.

"Data transfer complete," Jeremy whispered.

Everyone let out their breath in one great rush.

"Yes its worked," Sapphire said jumping up. She pulled William to his feet and danced in circles with him.

Ulrich and Yumi hugged each other while Jeremy and Aelita nodded to each other.

Odd stayed kneeling on the floor. He ran his hand over the floor where Crystal had once been as he devirtualized.

"And now the painful waiting process," Aelita sighed.

- In the real lab -

Margret moaned as she rolled over. Tyrin looked over her shoulder, but Margret had fallen asleep. A new window popped up and Ryrin returned her attention to the screen.

"What do you think?" Ryrin asked Xana.

Xana looked over. "Let's be cautious."

Ryrin nodded. She and Xana created and activated a few firewalls and protections in a matter of minutes. ryrin quickly double checked everything. She nodded and Xana tapped her interface. The message appeared.

Ryrin skimmed over the symbols of the letter while Xana examined the multicolored orb that had popped out.

"I'm betting this is a letter asking for help," Ryrin said leaning back in her seat as she looked for patterns in the symbols. "It seems that Sadai scrambeled all the codes going in and out of that world."

Xana nodded as a new screen popped up. "LIM?" Ryrin asked.

* * *

Author's Discussion

burgessa - oo pretty colors

linkmasta - I wouldn't suggest tought it

Burgessa - why?

Kisohie - who knows what it's for

Burgessa - let's find out!

* * *

~ somewhere inside of a tower ~

Adrian moaned as he started to come to. He looked up to see the interfaces on the walls of a tower. The memories of what had happened to him all came back in a rush. He sat up faster then he should have in shock.

The blood rushed to his head and he passed out, but his head never hit the ground.

lita rolled her eyes as she caught her brother and laid him down again. She waved a had and the 5 interfaces she'ld been using floated closer to her.

One of the interfaces beeped. "MC - LIM?" it read

"Lyoddstal Instant Messenge." Lita typed in.

"Oh. What does mc stand for?"

'Main computer."

"Can you help me with this?"

Lita nodded to herself as she opened the attachment in a new window. She looked over the coded message.

"It will take some time."

"Which we probably don't have a lot of."

Lita nodded as she pulled up another interface to take notes on.

* * *

Author's discussion

Sombersongwolf - Stupid Adrian

goth-odd - I agree

both - . . .

goth-odd - what else do we talk about

sombersongwolf - I don't know

goth-odd - then let's just continue the story.

* * *

~Somewhere in the digital world~

"Master?" Xyirean asked monotoniously as he bowed.

Sadai moaned as she came to. She clenched her fists as she pulled herself up. "I'll kill those brats. Slowly and painfully," she whispered vehenimously as she stood up.

"May I suggest the," Xyirean started to ask.

Sadai lashed out and back handed Xyirean. Xyirean offered no resistance and flew into the far wall breaking part of it.

"I will not take orders from a subordinate!" she screamed.

"Yes Master. Forgive me!" he said kneeling on the ground keeping his head bowed.

"Let's bring this war to a painful end . . ."

* * *

Author's note

Hey Readers!

I'm sorry this chapter's so short. . I promise to make the next chapter longer and throw in a few exciting twists. So hold on to you seats as the battle is about to begin . . .

Kasi Karra

burgessa- so wheres all the reveiws? me, link and kasi are working to get you this story at a chapter a week, which most authors on fanfiction may get 1 or 2 a month, and yet the reveiws are barly scratching 1................

S.A.D.A.I- I SHALL HAUNT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

burgessa- yeah she'll haunt you!!!!!!!!!!

S.A.D.A.I.- ONE REVIEW PER CHAP OR PREPARE FOR HAUNTING!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. fak world almost at end

to anonymous reveiwer Xana 2.0,

yo thanks for the reveiw. good to see sombody *stares at rest of the readers* actuly reveiws. so S.A.D.A.I. wont be haunting you tonight. and if your talkin about demongirl99 from deviantart ill tell her thanks. but whos matt0044 and Wakeangel2001 cause i dont think i know them.

-burgessa

Kasi Karra - blah blah blah I'm sure you guys all love to read these discussions in the begining and can't wait to get to the story. So since inspiration hasn't struck me very hard I skipped this part. ^_^

everyone - WHAT?!

Kasi Karra - enjoy

* * *

~ in the real lab ~

Ryrin gasped as Margret slammed into the chair. Ryrin could feel tears start to form in her eyes as Margret finger nails that had grown into claws drew blood.

Ryrin kicked her feet out and sent Margret into the far wall.

"Is everything okay?" Ryrin read aloud as Adrian's IM came in.

"No Marg," Ryrin typed. Margret slammed into Ryrin and Ryrin's hand hit enter.

"Marg?" Adrian imed back.

"Marg?" Ryrin asked.

Margret's red eyes faded to firey blue as she grabbed Ryrin's shirt front. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" she screamed. Suddenly Margret felt a pain in the back of her head and she dropped Ryrin on to the floor. Margret held her head as the red bled back into her irises. Sadai gained control again as Margret stood up again.

'slow and painful," Margret whispered her voice monotone and mechanical again.

Ryrin smiled. "Okay Book Nerd," she whispered to herself. "Let's see how much you really learned after all those years in the library."

~ in a tower somewhere ~

Adrian was floating a few feet off the ground. His eyes were shining with an inner light. In his hands the pendants glowed brightly, pulsing as he moved his hands. From the walls of the tower tubes came and attached to his back through his cloak.

Through the transparent tubes data ran in both directions.

Adrian looked at the thirty screens in front of him moving his hands screens moved, programs started and his thoughts ran what was typed on every screen.

"I assume you mean Margret," he typed on the Lim while running another program.

"Be ready to run a virtualization program," he unconsciously read as the message appeared on the IM.

Another screen appeared as he scanned maps and the gang's coded message. A longer screen had all his notes on decoding the message and it was constantly growing longer. It was growing so fast, that he finally gave up enlarging the screen and shrank it. He'd have to scroll through it later.

"Ready when you are," he thought as the data created the words and sent them through the LIM.

Lita watched Xyirean's fluid almost bored movements. Both of them had required their shares of scratches and shallow cuts.

Lita and Xyirean crossed blades again and jumped back retreating to opposite ends of the platform again.

Xyirean looked up as if to look at Adrian. Lita wondered what he was planning. Ascending to the next platform would leave him completely vulnerable and an easy target.

"I'm afraid I've spent too much time here," Xyirean said. He snapped his fingers and a dark orb of data appeared in his hands. The orb was so unstable and ready to burst that Lita could see Xyirean straining to keep it together. "Until next time," he whispered as he let the orb go.

As soon as he let the orb go it burst into thousands of fragments. "Viruses," Lita thought as Xyirean disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Lita's eyes grew wide in fear as she saw the fragments fly in every direction and embed themselves in the tower walls. She watched as screen after screen turned black. She had to hurry. She concentrated and ascended to the next level.

But she was too late. The black viruses were entering the data tubes that were connected to Adrian.

Adrian noticed the presence of the viruses and tried to fight them off, but there were to many of them and they were slipping through his firewalls.

Lita ran over and put her hands over his. The pendants shown brighter, their light leaking through the twins intertwined fingers.

"Lita," Adrian whispered, his voice full of worry.

Lita remained silent as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The screens that Adrian had been working on began to circle the twins. Faster and faster in a big blur.

"Just worry about the viruses," Lita thought.

Adrian nodded as he turned his attention to the hundreds of viruses that were corrupting all the data around him. Adrian could subconsciously feel his sisters thoughts moving faster then his as she executed everything on all thirty screens at the same time.

~ Kaito and Burgessa ~

"Looking for something?" a voice asked from everywhere and yet nowhere.

Kaito and Burgessa looked at each other in surprise.

"Yeah," Burgessa tentatively replied.

"Duh," Kaito muttered under his breath. He also muttered something about Sadai, a hag, and stupidity.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU?!?!?" Sadai screamed blowing Kaito and Burgessa back a few feet.

Kaito laughed. "I wonder if the hag needed hearing aids to hear that." Burgessa laughed.

The ground of the white world around them glowed as it all lit on fire. Kaito looked up, just to see if he could see the ceiling. He was disappointed to not even see a small reflection of the fire on the ceiling.

Suddenly the fires around them disappeared. "Maybe this will be interesting," Sadai said. Burgessa could almost imagine the venomous smile behind the words.

The two heard Sadai snap her fingers. In a blur the room began to spin and change. It was hard to look at the change and they closed their eyes and knelt closer to the ground hoping they weren't attacked during that time.

A few quiet minutes passed before they opened their eyes and looked around. The room was like being inside a kalidascope. It was eerie and bizaree to watch the room change colors and swirl around them. It was such a drastic change from the whiteness.

"Look!" Kaito exclaimed pointing into the distance.

"At what?" Burgessa asked looking in the direction Kaito pointed.

"I think I see someone."

"Someone?" Burgessa asked still unable to see anything.

"Well, two people."

"Let's head over there, but be ready for an attack."

Kaito nodded as he followed Burgessa.

~ Simone and Charlotte ~

Charlotte could feel the strain of her muscles. She was starting to feel sore from being tense and on guard this whole time.

Charlotte looked over her shoulder to see two shadows far out in the distance, but approaching none the less.

"Simone," Charlotte said, taping Simone's shoulder.

Simone jumped and she whirled around her staff on fire and ready to attack. Charlotte pointed.

"They're coming this way," she said her voice a little squeaky and scared.

"Let's go meet them," Charlotte said advancing towards the distance figures.

"But what if they're"

"Relax," Charlotte commanded keeping her voice as calm and level as she could. "If it's bad then we'll fight or run."

~ Outside of the yellow domes ~

"And now

for the fun to begin," Sadai whispered with a smile.

~ in the fake lab ~

The group got closer together as their circle of safety shrank. Odd was sitting along one of the edges and he cautiously lowered his leg over the edge. Nothing happened and he let his leg swing back and forth a little.

"Come on guys," Ulrich muttered as he took another glance at the clock. He held Yumi tight as the clock read half an hour.

"We just have to trust them," Aelita said holding Jeremy's hand. Jeremy broke her hold on his hand and pulled her into a hug

* * *

burgessa- thanks again xana 2.0 for the reveiw. and come on people more reveiws plz!!!!!


	11. 15 minutes left

* * *

Sombersongwolf – first

Goth-Odd – second

Kisohie – third

Burgessa – what?

Linkmasta – that was mean to leave us with a cliff hanger. T_T

Kioshie – but now we have the next chapter

Sombersongwolf – read it read it read it

Goth – Odd=2 0– there's not much time left

Burgessa – what was the counting for?

Everyone – Enjoy!

* * *

~ in a tower somewhere ~

Lita reached her subconscious to Adrian to find out how he was doing, but she couldn't find him. Lita's eyes flew open. She found herself kneeling on the ground. Adrian was lying on the ground close20to dead and the screens were still circling them, but she could see that a few of them were black and a few more were starting to turn black.

Lita let go of the pendants and the screens stopped spinning. She shook her brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Lita shook her head. This wasn't happening.

As she shook his shoulder he started to devirtualize. His data fragments turned black and exploded when they got a few feet from his body.

Lita shook her head as tears escaped from her eyes. This was defenitly not happening. A screen came over to her and she put her hand on it.

The screen lit up and a panel of programs appeared. Lita scrolled through them and op ened on. The program activated and Adrian's body appeared to be in slow motion. The data fragments appeared less often and floated up with less speed.

It will buy me some time. Lita thought. But not a lot.

She took the pendants from her brother and turned with more determination towards the screens around her. A virtualization program? She thought as she read the LIM.

~ in the real lab ~

Ryrin dove, jumped, side stepped and dodged mimicking the thousands of pictures and books she'd read on fighting. Her movements were a little slow and not perfect so she had aquired a few scratches and even a bite.

Ryrin danced over to the computer and picked up the handheld set. She was glad they had upgraded to wireless.

She put the headset on. "LIM reply," she commanded.

"Yes a virtualization," she said answering Lita's question. "Tell you in a minute," she call ed as she dodged another of Margret's lunges, but Ryrin's side step was slow and Margret's nails dug through her shirt and made deep gashes in her stomach.

"I hope I don't kill her," Ryrin thought as Margret turned to face her again. "HEY MARG!" Ryrin called.

Margret's eyes changed back to green. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she asked running across the room faster then before. Ryrin wasn't ready for the speed and was caught of guard as Margret grabbed a hold of her neck and lifted her off the ground. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she demanded again. Ryrin gasped as she fel t her windpipe being blocked.

She gathered all the strength she could and kicked Margret in the stomach. Margret let go of Ryrin as she felt all the wind knocked out of her. Ryrin shook her head and ran over to the crouched over Margret. Ryrin hit Margret in the back of the head and he r body went limp.

Ryrin sighed with relief to hear Margret still breathing.

"Ready when you are," the computer read as Lita sent the IM.

Ryrin nodded as she half carried half dragged Margret down to the scanners.

"I hope this works," she said. The computer sending her message through the IM.

Ryrin got Margret in the scanner. "Ready!"

Margret snarled as she started to come to. She looked up with firey eyes. Her muscles tensed and she jumped, but the scanner doors closed in the nick of time.

"Where am I sending her?" the computer read.

"Send her to the coordinates in f ile A86KI on the computer," Ryrin said as she took the elevator back up to the super computer.

~ in the Kalidascope world ~

Charlotte and Simone were on guard as the shadows began to materialize and come at them faster.

"What are they?" Simone asked as Charlotte summoned her staff.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly."

The shapes finally materialized.

"Pa –pa – pa –pa," Simone stuttered.

"Mother?" Charlotte whispered afraid that the shadow before her really was her mom.

"PAPAYAS!" Simone cried as she cowered behind Charlotte.

* * *

Goth-Odd – Papayas?

Kasi Karra – don't look at me it was Burgessa's idea

Burgessa – yeah it's "Simone and the attack of the Papayas . . ." *creepy voice*

Kioshie - *palm plant*

Sombersongwolf – let's just get back to the story

* * *

"Papayas?!" Charlotte asked totally appalled. Simone nodded terrified.

The shadows came at them running.

"They're attacking!" Simone squealed.

"Mom?" Charlotte pleaded once more.

The shadow of Crystal ran at Charlotte arms wide. Magic spheres appeared around her and began to circle at a dizzying speed. Charlotte watched the spheres with her eyes readying for an attack. The papaya approached a little slower, but was headed for Simone.

Simone screamed and Charlotte attacked.

"Something's not right," Kaito said as they got closer to Charlotte and Simone.

Suddenly Simone screamed and Charlotte attacked.

Burgessa was shocked, she summoned her staff and blocked.

"Simone?" Kaito asked approaching Simone.

"Siiiiiimmoooonnnne," the papaya moaned as it reached for her. She screamed and scrambled backwards.

"st-st-st-stay back," she whispered starting to sweat and go into shock. She raised her staff to protect herself.

~ in the real lab ~

The circle of safety was barely big enough to hold everyone as they gathered around the supercomputer. Jeremy and Aelita were squeezed in the chair as Yumi and William sat on the arms of20the chair. Jeremy and Aelita were trying to unlock the computer. Sapphire sat precariously on top of the main monitor. Ulrich and Odd stood bravely on the last patches of ground.

"Only fifteen minutes left . . ."

* * *

Kioshie- that was kind of short

Linkmasta - and another cliff hanger

Kasi Karra - sorry. I spent a lot of time on the papaya section

Sombersongwolf - what were you think Burgessa?

Burgessa - well both simone and her mom are kinda insane and crazy so a crazy fear. besides its kinda funny  
goth-odd- yeah in a creep kind of way  
everyone else- agreed  
burgessa- anyways kasi what did you do with crystal after they sent her out?  
kasi karra- well i'll eather explain this chapter or later.  
burgessa- *lunges towards kasi but somber stops her* WHY YOU LITTLE B..  
kioshie- hey your not supost say that kind of stuff in the A/N!!!  
kasi karra- *locks a ductaped and tied up burgessa in the closet and forces her to watch barney*

everyone- REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. 5 minutes

Kioshie – What's with you and cliffes *strangles Kasi*  
Goth-Odd – Don't kill her!  
Kasi Karra - *goes limp*  
Sombersongwolf – you better start praying this is the end  
Linkmasta – it isn't  
Kioshie – now we'll never know the end. *drops Kasi*  
Burgessa – I'll write the story  
Everyone else – no, no more papaya ide as  
Burgessa – but  
Kasi - *sneaks out of the room*  
Everyone – enjoy!  
Goth-Odd – where did Kasi go?  


* * *

  
~ in the fake lab ~  
"Down to 5 minutes," Jeremy whispered expressing what was on everyone's mind as they stared at the clock and their diminishing circle of safety.  
"We can't hold out much longer," Ulrich commented.  
"Yeah we can't woah," the ground beneath Odd crumbled and he started to fall. Yumi grabbed Odd's hand, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold his weight in her position. She swung her legs around them and laid them over Aelita and Jeremy's lap so that she was hanging upside down holding onto both of Odd's arms.  
"We've got to help Odd," Aelita exclaimed putting some weight on Yumi's legs to make sure she stayed hanging upside down.  
"How?" Sapphire asked.  
"We can't all hold on much longer," Ulrich said as the ground underneath him started to crumble. He gave William a little push and William scooted forward on the arm rest. Ulrich jumped up and stood on the back of the arm rest.  
"What are we going to do?" William asked.  
"I don't know," Aelita replied as she watched Jeremy's fingers dance over the keys.  
Suddenly someone screamed.

~ In the kalidascope world ~  
"Something's not right," Charlotte thought as she attacked her mother again. "Her movements are slower and she can't really anticipate my attacks."  
Simone's tense muscles gave up and she slumped to the ground.

"Simone," Kaito asked gently running the back of his hand against Simone's jaw bone. Underneath his touch Simone shuddered.  
Burgessa caught sight of Simone on the ground out of the corner of her eye. She jumped back and pointed.

Charlotte paused and took a quick glance at Simone. The papaya was very close to Simone. It had grown viney arms and was touching her.  
"Frozen shards," Charlotte called summoning her sharp icy shards and firing them at the Papaya.

"Wait!" Burgessa called. "Heart Attack," she called sending a wave of hearts towards Kaito and Simone.  
Kaito put an arm around Simone's=2 0shoulder and his other under her knees. He jumped back avoiding the few ice shards that Burgess hadn't destroyed with her hearts.

"Waaaaaiiiiiiiitt," Charlotte heard her mother moan. Charlotte watched as the shadow swung its staff and more orbs appeared. They flew out and destroyed many of her shards. Charlotte frowned as the papaya grabbed Simone and dodged the rest of her shards.  
She was running out of options.

~ in a tower somewhere ~  
Lita's mind ran over the thirty screens running everything at once when she felt someone hacking into her system. She stopped concentrating on the screens and turned all her attention onto the intruder.  
She threw up firewalls and a few other things, but the hacker still got through. She tr ied to get rid of them as she watched them copy over all of her notes20for the coded message.  
The hacker disappeared and Lita sighed. She could only pray that that hadn't been Sadai.  
Lita let her subconscious float out again on the thirty screens again, but she concentrated more on two of them.  
One was of Margret's body getting scanned and the second had all the results.  
"I don't know if we can do this?" Lita's subconscious typed on the LIM.

~ in the real lab ~  
"But we have to give it a try," Ryrin replied sitting in the chair at the super computer.  
"of course we'll try, but we're running out of time." Lita's IM read.  
A little clock showed up in the corner of her right hand screen. "2 minutes?" she asked.  
"Is that how much time we have left?"  
"I think so."

~Outside of the yellow domes~  
Xyirean appeared behind Sadai. He bowed, low and stayed like that waiting for Sadai.  
Sadai looked over her shoulder, "So . . ." she asked.  
"The virus has affected them and the twins should be dead by now," Xyirean reported straightening.  
Sadai nodded returning her attention to the yellow dome. "All these children are too dangerous."  
Xyirean closed his eyes and his mind replayed the last fifteen minutes or so of his life.

~flashback  
"That's where they're hiding," Sadai said with a wide grin. "The little suckers. Take care of them. Oh and Xyirean," Sadai said almost as an after thought. "Use this."  
Xyirean caught the small data file. "The entire virus file?"  
Sadai nodded. "Release it in the tower and return," Sadai commanded.  
Xyirean nodded as he bowed and disappeared. He appeared in the tower and looked around. "Hello?" he called smiling to himself as he was excited to be in a tower again .  
He watched as the quiet young red head jumped down and a battle soon after began. He hadn't had a battle or fun like that in a very long time, but his time was short.  
He remembered the fear he saw in her eyes as he unleashed the viruses.  
~End Flashback  
"You think I enjoy all of this?" Xyirean thought.  
"Did you say something?" Sadai asked.  
"Nothing Master," Xyirean said with a bow.


	13. down to the last minutes

Kasi Karra – should I make this the end of code lyoddstal or not . . .  
Linkmasta – I think you should drag it out  
Sombersongwolf – how much more can you drag it out  
Kasi Karra – There's more then one way to skin a cat  
Goth-Odd – You're going to skin Odd? *faints*  
Burgessa – I think she misunderstood Kasi  
Kioshie – you think?  
Kasi Karra – it's been a long time since we even talked=2 0about the disclaimer.  
Sombersongwolf – man it has. I didn't even notice  
Linkmasta – cause the new disclaimer would be a page long  
Burgessa – we did create a lot of new character  
Kioshie – and sectors, enemies, lyoko itself.  
Kasi Karra – any who, I guess I'll have to write one more cliffe till I make up my mind.  
Everyone – enjoy!

* * *

~ Outside the yellow domes ~  
"2 minutes," Sadai said with a smile, relishing the fear and pain that she could feel.  
Xyirean bowed his head. "Don't go looking for that last virus Lita . . ." Xyirean thought.

~ in the fake lab ~  
Yumi winced as something heavy landed on her legs. She knew that the bones on her right leg would be bruised, but she didn't think they'ld break. "What was that?" she called up.  
Xana shook her head as she moved the fingers of her 8 year old body to make sure they worked.  
"Xana?" Aelita asked. Xana looked up and surveyed the area in a matter of seconds.  
"Not much time left," she whispered turning her attention to the computer monitors.  
"We tried, but we . . . failed," Jeremy said as Xana minimized the clock and started running programs.  
"We'll have to run a return to the past," she said scanning the numbers.  
"But won't we still be stuck here?" Ulrich asked.  
Xana nodded. "But it's be stuck here until the others can save us or let time run out and suffer death over the next century."  
"Century?!" William asked.  
"That's how long my program takes to pick you apart piece by piece."  
"Yous program?" Sapphire asked.  
Xana nodded. "I created this program, but never had a chance to use a live guinea pig in it," she said with a wicked smile.  
Suddenly everything tangible disappeared and everyone started to fall.

~ in the Kalidascope world ~  
(Burgessa – You can't leave us in another cliff hanger like that.  
Linkmasta – yes she can  
Goth-Odd – meanie  
Kasi Karra – I'll get back to it at the end of the chapter.  
Sombersongwolf – you better  
Kasi Karra – I can't just have the fake lab be perfect and then go to other ruined parts of Lyoddstal and make them well  
Kioshie – touché)

"Guess I have no choice," Charlotte whispered. She jumped back and feel her knees buckling.

Burgessa raised a hand and took a step forward to help. Charlotte looked up with guarded eyes and Burgessa stopped. She swayed as she stood back up and held her staff parallel to the ground at shoulder level. "Frozen Kingdom," she called. She spun her staff and sunk the top of her staff into the ground.  
The ground around Charlotte's staff froze and Burgessa tensed. Charlotte must have learned something over the years.  
Suddenly the circle of frozen ground grew larger. Burgessa and Kaito didn't even have time to jump. Their feet froze to the ground.  
Frozen icicles shot from the ground at different angels trapping Brugessa and Kaito.  
"Papayas bleed?" Charlotte asked taking a tentative step towards Kaito.  
"Papayas?" Burgessa asked herself.  
Kaito broke one of the icicles scaring Charlotte. He dropped his club on the ground in front of him. He broke another icicle and held his hand to his neck where it had cut into his neck.  
Charlotte had tried to immobilize the papaya she saw and Kaito wasn't quite the shape she'd seen.  
Charlotte took another tentative step towards Simone and the papaya. She could feel her body screaming and shaking from all of the strain and stress. She reached a hand towards Simone when the orbs around her mother attacked.

Burgessa watched as Charlotte ran, flipped, spun and dodged and invisible enemy.  
"There's something that we can't see," Burgessa whispered.  
"Well she thinks you're her mom and I'm a papaya," Kaito muttered matter of factly.  
"How can we prove that we aren't?"  
Kaito shrugged.

Charlotte dodged another sphere. "My mother isn't here. She's with Daddy and the others and Papayas don't move or bleed," Charlotte muttered to herself over and over again.  
"It isn't you!" Charlotte screamed turning and running at Burgessa still seeing her mother's shadow.  
Burgessa struggled as the ice got colder and harder. Charlotte was running at her and Burgessa could see the fear and insanity in her eyes.  
Charlotte screamed as she jumped and brought her staff down aiming at her mother's head.

~ In a tower somewhere ~  
"The scan say that there's another virus, but I can't find it," Lita typed on the IM while running other screens.  
"What do we do?" Ryrin IM'd.  
"I don't know," Lita gave a quiet sigh as exhaustion began to sink in.

~ in the real lab ~  
"We're runnin gout of time," Ryrin whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned against her hands almost like she was praying. She concentrated as she ran through her lessons on computers.  
She heard the computer beep. "Another IM," she thought keeping her eyes closed.  
The computer beeped again and Ryrin opened her eyes.  
"System override," the screen read.  
"What?!" Ryrin exclaimed jumping up. She watched as hundreds of files were opened and looked through. "no, no no no no no no!" Ryrin continued to repeat as she typed on the keyboard, but nothing happened.  
"Something wrong Ryrin?" Lita asked through the IM.  
"The system won't respond," Ryrin said. She was surprised when her words were typed on the LIM.  
"I'm going to have to shut it all down," she said watching the words type out again.  
"You can't!" Lita typed, but Ryrin didn't see the warning. She was already out of her chair and behind the computer.


	14. saved?

~ In the fake lab ~

Xana opened an interface and stopped falling. She typed faster.

The others continued to fall. After a couple seconds they'd fallen so far that they couldn't be seen and their screams couldn't be heard . . .

~ Kalidascope world ~

Burgessa winced as she tried to shrink back from Charlotte's attack, but she couldn't move.

A second passed and Burgessa looked up to see Charlotte's staff over her head.

Charlotte looked up her eyes hard as she studied the shadow. The shadow orbs had gone through her doing no damage.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked as the orbs disappeared.

Burgessa saw Charlotte's lips move, but didn't hear anything. Burgessa was about to ask when she felt the ice around her give way.

Burgessa broke free a nd caught Charlotte as she started to pass out.

"Who?" she whispered as her vision went black.

"You okay?" Burgessa called to Kaito.

Kaito nodded. "Yes, but Simone isn't." He laid her on the ground next to him as his shoulder bled a little more.

"Neither is Charlotte," Burgessa said walking over and laying Charlotte next to Simone. "We've got to get out of here soon," she said laying a hand on Kaito's wound. She tore of a length of cloth from her skirt and made a crude makeshift bandage.

"How?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know," Burgessa said as their world began to collapse. /div

"thirty seconds . . . " Sadai's voice echoed through their makeshift world.

"Now I really have no clue what we're going to do," Burgessa called over the sound of their world falling apart.

"I can't hear you," Kaito called unable to even hear his own voice. He saw a piece of the ceiling falling and he jumped up grabbing his club. He hit the boulder with all of his strength shattering it and saving the two passed out girls. Kaito groaned as his shoulder screamed in response.

~ In the Real lab ~

"I'm sorry," Ryrin heard a few voices whisper in her headset as she laid her hand on the plug.

Something happened and electricity shot through her body. Ryin screamed once in pain before falling backwards unconscious.

Ryrin woke up only a few se conds later. "Hurry Ryrin," Xana called to her through the head set. "Hurry . . ."

~ In a tower somewhere ~

"Sorry again," Lita thought. "Found it." Lita smiled as she found the last virus file. She went to delete it, when the file turned purple. The virus disappeared, but a new file was left.

Lita weighed her options. She finally threw up a few firewalls and opened the last file.

"The Silent open the voice activation

The Hidden save the dead

The New destroy the Dark

The Light is banished

And t he Familiar is saved." It read.

"It doesn't make sense," Lita thought. Lita heard something and looked over her shoulder. Her program had stopped working and her brother was dying again.

Lita shook her head as she couldn't believe what was happening.

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything through her tears.

Her subconscious continued to work on other things on other interfaces.

Author's Discussion

Kasi Karra – Time for the final countdown.

Goth-Odd – Final countdown?

Kasi Karra – the last 10 seconds

Linkmasta – really O.O

Kioshie – yay!

Burgessa – let's help Sadai count it down

Sadai – I DON'T NEED HELP

Kasi Karra – yeah yeah just get back in the story and do as I say.

10 . . .

Lita sent the redone program to Ryrin at the main computer. Lita looked back at her brother and the slowing program broke against her will.

9 . . .

Kaito fell to his knees as the pain in his shoulder became unbearable.

FONT face="Times New Roman" size=38 . . .

"Kaito!" Burgessa exclaimed running to Kaito's side.

7 . . .

Xana screamed in frustration as she broke the interface. The screen exploded into a thousand fragments.

6 . . .

"Hurry," Xana's voice called to Ryrin through the headset.

5 . . .

The fragments reworked themselves into thousands of screens

4 . . .

Xana scanned them all and fina lly found what she was looking for.

3 . . .

She pulled the DNA sphere out of her pocket and slammed it into the computer screen.

2 . . .

"ADRIAN!" Lita called saying something for the first time in years as her brother's body devirtualized.

1 . . .

The final virus burst from the tower walls and enveloped the last of Adrian's devirtualizing fragments.

Ryrin hit the enter button.

Time froze

"NO!" Sadai screamed as the return to the past covered Lyoddstal.


	15. return to the past awakining

burgessa- ok.......... so kioshie is grounded again for sneaking out to the A/N, kasi has disappeared cause i have been kinda............. i can't tell you i'd spoil futer chapters. somber........... well shes just late and goth-odd............... i locked her up.  
linkmasta- its not an A/N with just us.  
n-ulrich- weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
burgessa- readers this is link and goth-odd's real life friend n-ulrich.  
n-ulrich- ... cocine..  
burgessa-cocine?  
linkmasta- i think he had some coke..  
n-ulrich- .. that's gooooooddd.... hahaha... *runs around in circles*  
linkmasta- .. my mistake he had some nyquil sleeping pills and ate them with the energy drink red bull...  
n-ulrich- NYQUILANDREDBULL!!!!!  
burgessa-*shoots n-ulrich with a happy dart and knocks him out*  
linkmasta- thank you less work for me... *drags him to his house and puts him in his bed* nighty night crazy dude..

Ryrin rolled over and sighed as she sank a little further into her bed. She felt exhausted as she started to fall asleep. Suddenly she remembered why she was exhausted she sat up in bed, throwing the covers off and breathing hard.  
Had it all been just a dream? she asked herself as she rubbed her sore arm. Her fingers rubbed against her long sleeve pink cotton night shirt that she always wore to bed, but her skin didn't feel even underneath.  
She reached over to her nightstand and turned on her light. Luckily she didn't have a room mate. Ryrin rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and almost screamed.  
On her lower arm was a ring of scars that looked like teeth marks. She covered her mouth with one hand as she tried to keep the panic down.  
Now she had to figure out what was going on.

Kaito rolled off of his bed waking himself. "Where am I?" he asked ready and on guard.  
"What is wrong with you?" Adrian asked pulling the covers over his head.  
Kaito looked around recognizing the dorm room. "What do you mean what's wrong?" he asked Adrian.  
"It's like three in the morning," Adrian replied.  
"Did you get knocked out or something?"  
"You're making less sense then usual Kaito," Adrian moaned as he rolled over and turned on the light. "Kaito! You're bleeding!" Adrian exclaimed jumping out of his bed and opening on of the drawers under his bed.  
Kaito reached a hand up and touched his neck. The gash that Crystal's icicle had given him was still there. "The return to the past should have healed it!" Kaito said a little confused as he sat on the bed.  
"The what?" Adrian asked.  
"The return to the past."  
"Now you really are making no sense Kaito." Kaito looked at Adrian confused as Adrian started to clean Kaito's wound. "Scientists have proven that there is no way to travel backwards or forwards in time. It's just not possible."  
Kaito grabbed Adrian's shirt front and hauled Adrian up as he stood up. Kaito stared into Adrian's confused and scared eyes.  
"You really did get knocked out or something."  
"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about!" Adrian said putting his hands out trying to prove his innocence.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Kaito asked putting Adrian back on his feet again.  
"I remember learning about the integral thesis I read on the computer and,"  
"Do you know what Lyoddstal is?" Kaito asked interuppting Adrian before he could give him a headache.  
"It sounds familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it before," Adrain replied finishing the bandage.  
"Come one then," Kaito said heading for the door.  
"Wait! We can't leave we could get in trouble!" Adrian exclaimed.  
Kaito rolled his eyes as he turned off the lights. He grabbed his cell phone and one of Adrian's wrists. Adrian struggled, but was unable to break Kaito's grip.  
"If you don't want to get caught quit struggling."  
Adrian sighed and quit struggling as they snuck down the hall. Kaito flipped his phone open and sent a text message out to the others.

Simone sighed completly exhausted as she heard her phone beep. "I'll get it . . . tomorrow . . ." she thought as she fell asleep.

Lita was lying awake in her bed the simple poem ran through her mind over and over again. "What does it all mean?" she thought.  
Her phone beeped as she picked it up. Her eyes ran back and forth as she read the text message.  
Lita sat up in bed. "Adrian!?" she thought.  
But he had devirtualized and that program wasn't working so he had died . . . but then what had the purple virus been for?  
Maybe that guy had made a copy of Adrian and have a way to work from the inside of the group.  
Lita had to find out. She threw the covers off and got dressed before sneaking out the door and running quietly down the hall. At the end of the hall she opened the window and jumped from the window to the near by tree.  
She carefully climbed down the tree listening for teachers. She made it to the ground and stood quiet for a minute listening. Satisfied that the coast was clear she took off for the factory.

Charlotte moaned as she rolled off of her open sleeping bag and onto the frozen floor of the real lab. "What happened?" she asked as her body started to shake from exhaustion.  
She heard the elevator coming down, but was too exhausted to see who it was as the doors opened.  
"Are you Charlotte?" a voice asked behind her.  
Charlotte didn't recognize the voice and sat up faster then she should of. She got a little dizzy and started to fall. She heard the footsteps getting louder as the stranger came closer. She felt warm hands grab hold of her, supporting her before she could hit the floor. She heard a distant voice urgently calling her.  
"Mom?" Charlotte whispered hoping that she had really come back this time.

Ryrin shook her head. This girl was completly dilussional.  
'Xana?" Ryrin asked sitting in the chair. She came around to face the computer and put on the headset. "Xana?" Ryrin asked again, but no one answered her.

burgessa- short chapter. so we shall give you a long ending A/N  
n-ulrich-*wakes up* whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *bunces around*  
linkmasta- .. stop or i'll make you..  
n-ulrich- COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
burgessa-CRAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *bounces around with n-urlich [i drank nycil and red bull]*  
linkmasta- ... never give a nerd nyquil.. wait scratch that when you want them to get a good night's sleep go ahead.. but don't make then down red bull to.. it counter reacts the medicine..  
burgessa- *jumps on link* nyquilandredbullllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
linkmasta- ... ok you can get off now..  
burgessa- weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
linkmasta- .... get off...


	16. Xana, Xyirean and Sadai's creation

burgessa- ok.......... so kioshie is grounded again for sneaking out to the A/N, kasi has disappeared cause i have been kinda............. i can't tell you i'd spoil futer chapters. somber........... well shes just late and goth-odd............... i locked her up.  
linkmasta- its not an A/N with just us.  
n-ulrich- weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
burgessa- readers this is link and goth-odd's real life friend n-ulrich.  
n-ulrich- ... cocine..  
burgessa-cocine?  
linkmasta- i think he had some coke..  
n-ulrich- .. that's gooooooddd.... hahaha... *runs around in circles*  
linkmasta- .. my mistake he had some nyquil sleeping pills and ate them with the energy drink red bull...  
n-ulrich- NYQUILANDREDBULL!!!!!  
burgessa-*shoots n-ulrich with a happy dart and knocks him out*  
linkmasta- thank you less work for me... *drags him to his house and puts him in his bed* nighty night crazy dude..

to anounoumous reveiwer Xana 2.0

cool ill check it out. and and nice job posting your reveiw just before i posted this so i could reply!! abut kioshie you may want to ask her. heres her profile so drop a pm if your willing to log in/ become a member or drop an anoumous reveiw on her story. .net/u/1279969/Kioshie. as for me basicly you can use the A/Ns for my character. let me know when the storys up!

* * *

Ryrin rolled over and sighed as she sank a little further into her bed. She felt exhausted as she started to fall asleep. Suddenly she remembered why she was exhausted she sat up in bed, throwing the covers off and breathing hard.  
Had it all been just a dream? she asked herself as she rubbed her sore arm. Her fingers rubbed against her long sleeve pink cotton night shirt that she always wore to bed, but her skin didn't feel even underneath.  
She reached over to her nightstand and turned on her light. Luckily she didn't have a room mate. Ryrin rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and almost screamed.  
On her lower arm was a ring of scars that looked like teeth marks. She covered her mouth with one hand as she tried to keep the panic down.  
Now she had to figure out what was going on.

Kaito rolled off of his bed waking himself. "Where am I?" he asked ready and on guard.  
"What is wrong with you?" Adrian asked pulling the covers over his head.  
Kaito looked around recognizing the dorm room. "What do you mean what's wrong?" he asked Adrian.  
"It's like three in the morning," Adrian replied.  
"Did you get knocked out or something?"  
"You're making less sense then usual Kaito," Adrian moaned as he rolled over and turned on the light. "Kaito! You're bleeding!" Adrian exclaimed jumping out of his bed and opening on of the drawers under his bed.  
Kaito reached a hand up and touched his neck. The gash that Crystal's icicle had given him was still there. "The return to the past should have healed it!" Kaito said a little confused as he sat on the bed.  
"The what?" Adrian asked.  
"The return to the past."  
"Now you really are making no sense Kaito." Kaito looked at Adrian confused as Adrian started to clean Kaito's wound. "Scientists have proven that there is no way to travel backwards or forwards in time. It's just not possible."  
Kaito grabbed Adrian's shirt front and hauled Adrian up as he stood up. Kaito stared into Adrian's confused and scared eyes.  
"You really did get knocked out or something."  
"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about!" Adrian said putting his hands out trying to prove his innocence.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Kaito asked putting Adrian back on his feet again.  
"I remember learning about the integral thesis I read on the computer and,"  
"Do you know what Lyoddstal is?" Kaito asked interuppting Adrian before he could give him a headache.  
"It sounds familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it before," Adrain replied finishing the bandage.  
"Come one then," Kaito said heading for the door.  
"Wait! We can't leave we could get in trouble!" Adrian exclaimed.  
Kaito rolled his eyes as he turned off the lights. He grabbed his cell phone and one of Adrian's wrists. Adrian struggled, but was unable to break Kaito's grip.  
"If you don't want to get caught quit struggling."  
Adrian sighed and quit struggling as they snuck down the hall. Kaito flipped his phone open and sent a text message out to the others.

Simone sighed completly exhausted as she heard her phone beep. "I'll get it . . . tomorrow . . ." she thought as she fell asleep.

Lita was lying awake in her bed the simple poem ran through her mind over and over again. "What does it all mean?" she thought.  
Her phone beeped as she picked it up. Her eyes ran back and forth as she read the text message.  
Lita sat up in bed. "Adrian!?" she thought.  
But he had devirtualized and that program wasn't working so he had died . . . but then what had the purple virus been for?  
Maybe that guy had made a copy of Adrian and have a way to work from the inside of the group.  
Lita had to find out. She threw the covers off and got dressed before sneaking out the door and running quietly down the hall. At the end of the hall she opened the window and jumped from the window to the near by tree.  
She carefully climbed down the tree listening for teachers. She made it to the ground and stood quiet for a minute listening. Satisfied that the coast was clear she took off for the factory.

Charlotte moaned as she rolled off of her open sleeping bag and onto the frozen floor of the real lab. "What happened?" she asked as her body started to shake from exhaustion.  
She heard the elevator coming down, but was too exhausted to see who it was as the doors opened.  
"Are you Charlotte?" a voice asked behind her.  
Charlotte didn't recognize the voice and sat up faster then she should of. She got a little dizzy and started to fall. She heard the footsteps getting louder as the stranger came closer. She felt warm hands grab hold of her, supporting her before she could hit the floor. She heard a distant voice urgently calling her.  
"Mom?" Charlotte whispered hoping that she had really come back this time.

Ryrin shook her head. This girl was completly dilussional.  
'Xana?" Ryrin asked sitting in the chair. She came around to face the computer and put on the headset. "Xana?" Ryrin asked again, but no one answered her.

* * *

burgessa- short chapter. so we shall give you a long ending A/N  
n-ulrich-*wakes up* whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *bunces around*  
linkmasta- .. stop or i'll make you..  
n-ulrich- COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
burgessa-CRAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *bounces around with n-urlich [i drank nycil and red bull]*  
linkmasta- ... never give a nerd nyquil.. wait scratch that when you want them to get a good night's sleep go ahead.. but don't make then down red bull to.. it counter reacts the medicine..  
burgessa- *jumps on link* nyquilandredbullllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
linkmasta- ... ok you can get off now..  
burgessa- weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
linkmasta- .... get off...


	17. code fire

Goth-Odd - you know what this reminds me of?

Linkmasta - what?

Sombersongwolf - Transformers?!

Goth-Odd - yes doesn't it. The learning machienes.

Sombersongwolf - and all the fighting and action!

Linkmasta - never seen it

Goth-Odd - O.O you've never seen it!!!!

Somberson gwolf - that's about to change. *Goth-Odd and Sombersongwolf grab Linkmasta and force her to watch transformers*

Linkmasta - Awesome!

Television - *transformers* must destroy all humans.

*linkmasta, goth-odd and sombersongwolf all run away screaming as the television chases them firing bullets*

Burgessa - what are you doing?

Kasi Karra - *typing on computer* they found out where I got my ideas!

Burgessa - . . . so?

Kasi Karra - well they could have at least not announced it to the world!

*television and others run by*

Burgessa - well I created this story and I say that this needs to s top.

Kasi Karra - *smiles and types on the computer*

Television - must destroy story creator too.

Burgessa - say what?! *runs as television gets closer.*

Kasi Karra - *laughs* any who Enjoy the chapter!

Burgessa, Goth-Odd, Sombersongwolf, Linkmasta - HEEEAAALLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!

~In the fake lab~

"There!" Xana said. From her internal programing she predicted that they had spent all day trying to crack the code. Fin ally they had cracked enough to hack into the system.

"New program available!" Aelita's screen read.

"What's this?" Aelit a asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy replied taking a look over Aelita's shoulder.

"Well it's started downloading and there's nothing we can do to stop it," Xana replied with a small smile.

"Not again," Yumi moaned.

"This decoding stuff is never ending," Ulrich groaned.

"You're telling me," Odd replied.

"You played games with the letters the entire time," William replied.

"So?" Odd asked and the symbols fell and he deleted the threesomes in a game of make-shift tetris.

"Program downloaded," all of the screens said simueltaneously.

Aelita's interface folded in half and changed shape. Xana put her hands together and the changing interface landed in her20hands. Xana closed her hands and listened. "Gardian," she whispered.

Blue light shined through her closed fingers for a second.

Xana opened her hands and a little blue bird made from data chirped. The bird ruffled its feathers and tiny data fragments flew like feathers. Xana caught one and it enlarged into a folder. "Is this all?" she asked. The bird stared back20with unseeing eyes. It didn't even chirp.

Xana nodded as s he opened an interface. She put the file in as if it were a CD. Another file popped out and Xana made it shrink. "Can you deliver this?" Xana asked. The bird swallowed the file and flew towards the ceiling. It went through the ceiling and through the yellow dome that covered the artificial world.

"Where's it going?" Jeremy asked.

"Hopefully out to the children."

"What was that bird?" Odd asked.

"Was or is?" Xana asked as she opened the file on the interface and bega n to move things around.

"Both," Odd said shaking his head as if that would help him make more sense of Xana's question.

"It was Crystal wasn't it," Aelita asked.

The room was silent as Xana paused in her work. Xana nodded. "It was."

"Was?" Sapphire asked.

Xana nodded again. "This is what we have left of Crystal," Xana said turning20the interface so that the group coud see. There was aspinning 3-D model of Crystal on one side that was starting to fade. Graphs on the other side of the screen confirmed it as they started to fall.

"She's dying," Jeremy whispered.

"Can't we do anything?" Odd asked raising a hand as if the model would re ach out and touch=2 0his hand.

Xana turned the interface back to face her. "There's not a whole lot I can do right now."

"Crystal," Odd whispered again. He pulled his legs up to his chin and cried. Aelita was the first to move. She left Jeremy's side and sat next to Odd throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"It will all be fine," she said wth a big smile and a lot of enthusiasm. Odd looked up.

"Of courses it wills," Sapphire replied just as cheerfully sitting on Odd's other side.

"Just like every other problem we've encountered on Lyoddstal," Yumi said squatting down in front of Odd so she could l ook into Odd's eyes on an even level.

Odd's eyes wandered from each pair of eyes on him and finally landed on Xana's confident eyes. "Thanks guys," he sniffled rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

Ulrich walked over and offered Odd a hand up. Odd took it and everyone stoodup. "Together?" Ulrich asked putting his hand out palm down.

Odd nodded. "together," he agreed putting his hand on top of Ulrich's.

"Together," the girls replied adding their hands to the pile.

"Together," William a nd Jeremy agreed.

"Togethe r,"Xana said coming over and adding her hand to the top of the pile.

Back on the turned interface a dull rainbow aura surrounded Crystal. The graphs slowed their downward progress.

~Dark Sector~

Lita tenatively picked up her pedant almostworried that it would shock her.

She held it in her hand and carefully picked up Adrian's pendant too. Lita looked down at the two pendants. Adrian's was duller and was close to going out.

A dark aura built around them and they both floated about an inch over her open palms.

Lita'seyes grew wide. She withdrew her hands, hid her face behind her arms and slid back into a defensive stance as the aura exploded.

Lita slowly let down her guard as the aura disipated . The pendants weren't in front of her. She looked down and found them. They were imbedded in the back of her gloves.

"Adrian's life hangs by a thread," a voice said behind her. Lita juped in surprise. She spun around her knives ready.

"If Adrian tries to come to Lyoko h e'll die. If you return to the past or leave Lyoko, Adrian will die," Xyirean continued as he walked foward getting closer and closer to Lita. Lita took a step backwards and raised her knives to a defensive position. Xy irean continued to walk forward his scythe was on his back and not very easily acessable for attackin g.

Xyirean stopped a step away from Lita. Lita felt frozen and couldnt move. Xyirean raised his right hand a laid it agianst her face brushing the hair out of the way. Lita shivered, Xyirean's hand felt like ice against her skin.

"It's all up to you," he whispered in her ear.

"My master calls," he whispered again after a minute of silence. "Until we meet again." Xyirean appeared the devirtualize, the black data fading into the darkness of the dark sector.

Lita fell to her kees ad putt her hands on the ground wondering what had just happened.

"Return ot the Past of leave Lyoko and Adrian will die . . . " Xyirean's voice echoed in her head.

"What am I going to do?" Lita thought.

A blue bird landed on her shoulder. "Cheep?"

Author's Discussion

Kasi Karra - The pain and torture of finals T_T

Burgessa - you can't leave the story ending there!

Linkmasta - and you can't have us running forever!!!!!! !!! *still being chased by television transformer*

Sombersongwolf - help us

Goth-Odd - someone change the story line!!!

0A

Kasi Karra - T_T woe is me woe is me T_T

Burgessa - *types on computer* the transformer blew up. =2 0*Transformer providing electricity to the house blows up.*

Linkmasta, Goth-Odd,Sombersongwolf - BURGESSA?!?!?!?!

Burgessa - I tried *runs from the others*

Kioshie - *walks in* what did I miss?

L,S,B,G - HEEEEEAALLLPPP

Kasi Karra - T_T

Kioshie - ?

~ the real lab ~

Charlotte moaned as she opened her eyes and looked up. The first thing she saw was Adrian's calculating eyes looking over her. She groaned and with the help of Kaito and Adrian she sat up. "Where?" she tried to ask, but her throat was so dry it came out as a croak.

"Here," Simone said handing Charlotte a water bottle.

Charlotte dipped her head as a thank you and drank half the water bottle.

"Someone's coming," Ryrin commented as she continued some other program.

The others were quiet as they heard someone entered the elevator.

"It's 5 to 1 we can take them," Kaito said with a smile standing up.

The room was silent as the children listened to the elevator doors close and the elevator descend. They all he ld their breath as the elevator landed and the door opened.

"Ms. Robbins?" Simone asked. (burgessa- i know i just told you and no its not my real life last name. im not th at stupid!!)

"Hey Burgessa!" Kaito said going to welcome the english teacher.

"This team just gets wierder and wierder," Ryrin muttered under her breath as she turned back to the computer.

Burgessa walked over and knelt at Charlotte's side. "Are you feeling better?" she asked laying a hand on her shoulder.

Charlotte nodded. "I'll be fine."

The map of Lyoddstal flashed red and a blinking red light appeared. "Tower activated."

"Where?" Burgessa asked hurrying over to the super computer. She was surprised when she saw Ryrin, she was about to ask why when Ryrin interupted.

"The flame sector."

"What is Sadai trying to do?" Simone asked.

"Free Margret, her new pawn."

"Who's Margret?" Burgessa asked.

"We'll tell you later. C'mon," Kaito called.

Charlotte was about to get up, but Adrian laid a hand on her arm. "You're in no condition to go any where right now."

"But I've got to help!"

=0 A

"i think they'll be all right Charlotte," Ryrin called activating the programs.

"Transfer . .. Scanner . . . Virtualization!" she called hitting enter.

The LIM opened on one of the side sc reens. "hey Lita," Ryrin said keeping her eyes on something else.

The LIM beeped. Ryrin looked over and opened the attachment.

Ryrin scanned through Xana's notes on Xyirean and Sadai's history, Crystal's condition, and little background info on Lyoddstal, and Lita's note on the bottom about Adrian. Ryrin nodded. "Hurry to the flame sector," Ryrin said turning to a few other screens.

"Adrian?" Ryrin asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could run this computer?"

"I don't know," Adrian replied walking over to Ryrin's side.

"I'm sure that Adrian and I could figure it out," Charlotte said from where she still sat on the floor.

Rryin nodded. "Then let's get you guys going on the computer."

~flame sector~

The three landed on the side of one of the largest volcanos in the sector.

Kaito whistled and took a step backwards to admire the view. Kaito put his foot down, but there wasn't any land under his foot. He fell backwards.

/div

"Kaito!" Simone exclaimed. She reached out a hand and grabbed Kai to's, but she didn't have the strength to pull him up and fell to.

"Kids!" Burgessa exclaimed. She jumped down into the abyss and grabbed Simone's hand before jamming her staff into the side of the volanic land side.

"Where did all the land go?" Kaito asked looking around.

"What happened?" Simone asked. The edges of the vaolcano sector had started to disappear. The area they were at was the middle of the land and it was nearly gone. Out in the distance past a long trail of broken rocks lay a tower. The team would have to jump from broken rock to broken rock hoping that none would break, spin, or move.

"Why can't this be easier?" Burgessa asked.

Simone sturggled, but eventually pulled Kaito up high enough that he could grab Burgessa's boot. Simone sighed. She extended her firey wings a flew a few feet away to relieve the weight so that Burgessa could breath.

"i hope this works," Burgessa said leaning down and grabbing Kaito's hand. "Get ready at the top Simone!"

"For what?" both kids asked.

Burgessa used all of her strength and threw Kaito a few fe et into the air. "Heart Attack," she commanded.

Hearts flew from her hands and they hit Kaito in the chest. The force of being hit by an atta ck proppelled him upward where he landed in an exhausted pile where they started. Burgessa smiled. She swung around till she w as precariously balancing on top of her staff. She jumped as high as she could. At the highest point of her jump she summoned her staff and dug it into the side of the landscape again. After about 5 minutes of doing this she finally reached the top.

They all sat there in an exhausted pile for a minute.

Ryrin virtualized and landed in front of them.

"great teamwork," she said clapping for them.

"What happened to the sector?" Simone asked.

"Crystal is dying," Ryrin replied.

"What does that mean?" Kaito asked.

"Odd and Crystal are part of Lyoddstal. If Crystal dies, so does half of Lyoddstal."

"But that means that only half of the land will die," Burgessa commented.

Ryrin shook her head. "Odd's heart can only take so much more of seeing and loosing Crystal. He's about to go over the edge too."

"Oh," Burgessa whispered.

"There's still time to save them all," Ryrin said with a smile.

"Then what are we wa iting for?" Kaito asked. "Let's go."

"All five of us will make it to the tower together!" Simone cheered.

0D

"five ?" Kaito asked.

"Yes five. I can count," Simone replied.

Ka ito rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm sure you can count," he muttered turning around. He almost walked into Lita who had been standing there completly silent. Kaito did a palm plant. "Five," he agreed.

The group took off for the tower. They reached the end of the solid land and looked at the floating broken rocks. As they watched a few devirtualized and disappeared.

"this should be fun," Kaito thought. He took a few steps back to get a running start. He jumped of the edge and landed hard on one of the floating rocks. To his luck and amazement it held.

"Monsters coming," Adrian said.

"Must be hornets," Kaito said jumping to another rock. A laser flew by and hit the rock Kaito was on. It exploded and he started to fall.

"Kaito!" Simone exclaimed.

"Revirtualize!" Ryrin commanded. The exploded rock reformed itself under Kaito breaking his fall.

"Could you revirtualize one of us if we died?" Lita typed on an interface before handing it to Ryrin. Lita lightl y jumped onto a nearby rock and progressed towards the hornets.

Simone spread her fire wings and joined the fray.

"Yes, but every data attack of mine costs life points," Ryrin called staying where she was. "So if I'm hit by an attack that's one less attack I can=2 0do.

Kaito nodded as he blocked a laser with his club.

Lita and Simone destroyed a few hornets. "How many more are there?" Ryrin asked.

"7 more are headed your way," Adrian replied.

Ryrin nodded. She jumped to a smaller rock and carefully made her way towards the fray.

Kaito jumped onto a new rock and destroyed a hornet as it flew by.

"Heart Attack," Burgessa called destroying two hornets headed her way.

Simone attacked another with her whip and it was destroyed. A hornet flew up behind her and shot her in the back paralyzing her wings momentarily. Simone began to fall unable to use her wings.

"Simone!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Revirtuali uh," Ryrin moaned as a laser hit her in the back. "I can't use the attack!" she exclaimed dodging a small volley of lasers.

Kaito was about to jump when he saw Lita let go of the rock she was on and dive. 'Lita!" he exclaimed.

The blue gem in Lita's gloves flared bright blue.

~in the real lab~

Adrian's eyes glowed with a bright blue light. He knocked Charlotte's hands out of the way and started typing something.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked. She looked up and saw his eyes.

"Sadai?" she asked. "Stop it," she cried attacking him, but nothing would stop Adrian .

=0 A

Adrain pressed enter.

&nb sp;

~flame sector~

"what's wrong Charlotte?" Burgessa asked.

Ryrin jumped up and landed on a hornet. She held on as it tried to shake her off.

"Adrian's doing something!"

Ryrin looked down to see Lita grab Simone's hand. Her hand was shining with a bright blue light. Suddenly there were a ton of rocks and Lita was able to land, saving Simone.

"What just happened?" Ryrin asked as an interface flew her way. She caught it before jumping off of the hornet's back. The hornet exploded as another one shot it. Ryrin rolled her eyes. "stupid machines." Ryrin read the interface as she landed on a rock.

"This was one of the training programs that Adrian and I used during our free time. The rocks provided excelent cover for sneak attacks and defense." Ryrin nodded.

Kaito threw his club and killed20the last hornet. His club imbedded itself into a rock. "Let's head to the tower."

"How do we deactivate it?" Ryrin asked.

"Each of us is able to deactivate towers in our special sectors. Simone is part of the flame sector so she'll be able to deactivate it."

"Kay," Ryrin replied as the small group gathered together.

~in the real worl d~

Adrian's eyes returned to normal. =2 0"What happened?" he asked as he swayed back and forth a little.

"I don't know," Charlotte said she reached out a hand to steady him, but she was too late. Adrian fell backwards and blacked out.

~flame sector~

Kaito carried Simone on his back as they made their way to the tower. Ryrin carried Kaito's club.

They finally made it and Simone entered the tower.

"Are all of these towers like this?" Ryrin asked looking up at the enormous tower.

"Yes they are," a voice said from behind Kaito. Before Kaito could turn Xyirean had attacked. Kaito fell to the ground and devirtualized.

"What just happened?" Ryrin asked taking a defensive stance. The club in her hands devirtualized.

"Kaito devirtualized, w hich means that the program is working again." Burgessa replied.

"Must be," Xyirean said blocking Lita as she attacked.

"We should finish this now," Burgessa replied. She jumped into the air over Xyirean and brought her staff down hoping to hit him in the head. Xyirean pushed Lita back and blocked Burgessa's attack.

simone made it to the top level

"Doesn't the return20to the past start automatically whe n the code is entered?" Xyirean asked.

Lita took a horrified step back. That had been happening lately.

"It what ?" Ryrin asked. Xyirean attacked Ryrin while her guard was down and Ryrin died.

"Ryrin?!" Burgessa exclaimed. Xyirean attacked burgessa, but she blocked.

Simone laid her hand on the interface.

SIMONE

Burgessa was no match and devirtualized a second later.

"What are you going to do?" Xyirean asked walking up to Lita.

CODE

Lita looked down at the blue gem in her glove and sighed. Xyirean laughed and swung his Scythe

FIRE

=0 A

Lita watched as the blade grazed past her head mere inches from doing damage. "You know that I can't keep helping you like this," he replied disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

Lita watched wide eyed as the smoke disappeared leaving a black interface.

OVERRIDE PROGRAM?

CODE

Lita took a deep breath and nodded, but what was the code?

LITA

She typed in. The return to the20past program stopped.

~real lab~

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"What happened?" Ryrin asked walking into the room.

"The return to the past stopped."

"It would have killed Adrian," Ryrin said turning to look at the boy on the floor.

"But we can't leave all of this damage," Charlotte replied.

~flame sector~

RESTART TIME

A black return to the past started from the screen Lita held in her hands. She held the interface close to her chest praying it would work . . .

Author's discussion

Bugressa - Not another cliffe

Sombersongwolf - who cares about the cliffe

Goth-Odd - Kioshie help us

Linkmasta - Kasi?!

Kasi Karra - Finals T_T woe is me

Kioshie - *reads earlier author's discussion* oh *types on the computer* The telephone, microwave, and printer all transformed and joined the television in his chase.

*telephone, microwave and printer transform*

L,G,S,B - KIOSHIE!?!?!?!?!?!?

Kioshie - man writing stories is fun!

Burgessa- AND ITS GONNA BE FUN KILLING YOU AND KASI20FOR MESSING WITH MY DEPARTMENT!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs giant flame bazoka and burns all the machines chasing them* YOUR NEXT!!Kioshie and kasi karra- O.O *start to curse*

Burgessa- AND NOW YOU SHALL DIE FOR CURSEING IN THE A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases kioshie and kasi*

Kasi Karra - kage bushin no jutsu *shadow clone replication technique* Find me if you can ^_^ *all the clones run in different directions.*


	18. to the wind sector

(Author's Discussion continued from last chapter)  
Goth-Odd - What did Kasi just do?  
Linkmasta - Kage Bushin no Jutsu?  
Sombersongwolf - Kage bull what?  
Kioshie - hahahahahhahaha  
Linkmasta - Kage Bushin no Jutsu. It's a ninja technique used by Naruto that creates clones of the person.  
Goth-Odd - isn't that a japanese anime show?  
Sombersongwolf - how do you know about that link?  
Linkmasta - internet  
Kioshie - what do you think Kasi will do next?  
Burgessa - *really mad* I'll get you eventually!!! *burns a bunch of Kasi clones. They all burn and turn into smoke. smoke clears and Kasi Karra is sitting at the desk smiling and waving*  
Kasi Karra - hi! ^_^  
Burgessa - *REALLY mad* BURN!!!!!  
Kasi Karra - *pulls out a sword* Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi *sword disappears into thousands of sword shards and surround Kasi. Flames bounce off it harmlessly.*  
Kioshie - ???  
Linkmasta - from the japanese anime Bleach. It's  
Sombersongwolf - that's enough. Don't confuse me any farther please  
Goth-Odd - too late. confused already.  
Burgessa - KASI KARRA!!!! *pulls out chainsaw and other deadly weapons and attacks the shield of sword shards*  
Kasi Karra - how long do you think she'll attempt that?  
Goth-Odd - O.O WHAT ARE YOU *Kasi covers Goth-Odd's mouth*  
Kioshie - shhhh. Burgessa will hear you.  
Sombersongwolf - over all the racket she's making?  
Linkmasta - she'll find you by the end of the chapter.  
everyone - enjoy!  
burgessa - KASI KARRA!!!! *breaks a baseball bat on the shield. others cringe*

~real lab~  
"What happened?" Burgessa asked rubbing her head as she sat up.  
"I don't know," Ryrin replied. She sat in the super computer seat.  
"It didn't return to the past like it usually does," Simone said sitting up.  
"The program was over ridden," Charlotte said standing next to Ryrin.  
"What?" Kaito moaned as he rolled over. "I want more sleep."  
"What time is it?" Burgessa asked.  
"It's one pm on Thursday," Ryrin replied.  
"It's WHAT?!" Burgessa exclaimed.  
"I know we'll have to ditch the class period," Simone replied.  
"I'm the TEACHER!" Burgessa exclaimed jumping up and running for the elevator.  
"It's already taken care of," Ryrin said.  
"It's what?" Burgessa asked spinning around.  
"We hacked into the main frame and got a substitute for the day," Charlotte replied.  
Burgessa sighed relieved. She returned back to Kaito and Adrian's side.  
"So what happened?" Adrian asked. "I passed out and now we're here."  
'You passed out?" Kaito asked sitting up.  
"He did after Sadai possesed him," Charlotte replied.  
"I don't think it was Sadai," Ryrin commented.  
"Then who was it?"  
"I think it was Lita."  
"Lita?"  
"Remember the pendant that Adrian used to wear?" Ryrin asked. Everyone, but Adrian nodded. "I saw the pendant on Lita's glove. It glowed bright blue before the training program activated. She didn't open any interfaces and you said that Adrian activated a program."  
"I suposse," Charlotte said wtill doubtful.  
A screen popped up. "It was me," it read.  
"I told you so," Ryrin replied with a little laugh.  
"So now we can't return to the past. What are we going to do about school?" Simone asked.  
"I don't know," Ryrin replied.  
"We may have to leave this to you and I," Charlotte said.  
"Like that would ever happen," Kaito said coming to stand next to Simone.  
"Xyirean knows something," the screen read.  
"Like what?" adrian asked coming to stand next to Charlotte.  
"The enemy has a tendency to know a lot of things," Burgessa said rolling her eyes as she stood behind the chair.  
'If we reset the past Adrian and Crystal will die," the screen read.  
"Mother . . . " Charlotte whispered.  
"We're forced to play into the enemies hands right now."  
"I guess we have no choice right now," Ryrin sighed.  
"I don't think anything knew will happen tonight," the screen read.  
Kaito nodded. "But we're staying here until something does."  
"But what about?" Simone began to ask.  
'We'll figure that out after we defeat Xyirean and Sadai."

~in the dark sector~  
"Defeat Xyirean."  
The phrase ran through Lita's mind as she experienced a roller coaster of emotions.  
What did Xyirean do to her?  
She shook her head as she stood up. The little blue bird on her shoulder chirped. Lita smiled and pat it on the head.  
She opened a new interface and gave it to the bird. The bird swallowed it and took off.  
Lita watched the bird for a minute before taking out the message Xana had sent. She scrolled down to the bottom and highlighted a part of the message.  
It was coordinates and directions.  
"What has Xyirean been doing to me? Am I really nothing, but a pawn?" Lita thought.  
She sighed as she made her signal disappear. She was going to go and find out.

~real lab~  
"Be back," the screen read as Lita's signal disappeared.  
"Be back?!" Ryrin quickly typed back, but she didn't get a response. "Kaito, Charlotte, Simone! Head to the scanners!"  
"What's the emergency?" Burgessa asked as the kids ran past her.  
"Lita's disappeared."  
"I'm going to."  
Ryrin shook her head. "We need you to keep an eye on the school."  
"Why?" Burgessa asked.  
"Sadai is probably going to activate more towers within the next couple days. We need someone to watch the school and get clues so we can figure out what she's planning."  
Burgessa reluctently nodded as she headed back to the school.

~in the fake lab~  
Xana looked up and the others followed her gaze. A tiny shower of data came in at a diagnol from the ceiling. A file landed on Xana's open palm. "It served it's purpose," she whispered.  
"So the bird's gone?" Odd asked."  
Xana nodded. She opened the file and read it. Her eyes widened.  
"what is it?" Yumi asked.  
"Lita says that there has only been a few towers activated and that Sadai seems to be lying low, but she's going to go find out what Xyirean's part is in all of this."  
"She what?" Jeremy asked. Aelita covered her mouth and leaned into Jeremy as he put his arms around her.  
"Will she be alright?" William asked.  
Xana shook her head. "I hope so."  
The only sound was Aelita quiet sobs.

~In the dark sector~  
"This was stupid," Kaito commented.  
"Sadly I have to agree," Charlotte replied. The children stared out into the dark abyss seeing nothing outside the circle of light provided by the tower.  
"She's gone," Simone whispered.  
"Tower active in the wind sector," Ryrin's called.  
Charlotte nodded. "Come on guys," she said entering the tower. Charlotte, Simone and Kaito all stood on the edge of the tower's first floor. Taking a deep breath they pushed off. A few seconds later they landed on another pad.  
they exited the tower and they unfurled their wings as the land had disappeared.  
"The wind is stronger then usual," Simone called over the noisy wind that they had never encountered..  
"WHAT?!" Kaito roared, but they couldn't understand each other.

~in the real lab~  
"Even this sector is falling apart," Ryrin commented to herself. In three corners of the land major hurricane like tunnels had begun and they were slowly devouring the wind. All that would be left in the end would be a giant tunnel feeding off of itself until it exploded.  
'We're going to have to think a lot faster.  
"I hope this works," Ryrin thought as she opened up a panel with Margret's spinning figure on it. After typing a little bit a virtualization program ran.  
"Be careful guys," Ryrin said.

~In a tower in the dark sector~  
Lita almost looked like she was dancing as she moved from screen to screen adjusting things and making sure everything was perfect.  
Satisfied with her work she approached the edge of the platform, took a deep breath and dove into the abyss.  
the area she appeared in was similar in design to any tower, but instead of the blue tower with bright blue interfaces the background was black and amythest interfaces moved around.  
I hope this is right. Lita thought.  
Lita took another deep breath as she exited the tower.  
She looked around recognizing the dark sector. What had she done wrong?  
Lita jumped as a miniture earthquake shook the land. Active tower? She took a mental note of the earthquake strength and direction.  
We end this now! she thought as she took off in the direction of the earthquake's source.  
Soon she made it to a mountain that looked almost like a giant haunted castle.  
This was never here before. Lita thought as she cautiously approached the door way. There was no door and she slipped inside.

~Somewhere~  
Sadai paced back and forth. One of her machines beeped as she walked over to it.  
"What are those fools planning?" she asked. Xyirean remained silent. "They know that I've infected Margret and yet they let her free . . ."  
Xyirean's eyes grew wide as he felt someone hack into his mainframe. Behind his back he made a few hand symbols, his black energy flowing over his fingertips.

~Dark Sector~  
Lita snuck from room to room. It can't be this easy. She thought.  
Nothing moved and nothing stirred.  
Lita took another step forward and collapsed on the ground unconcious.

~Somewhere~  
"What was that?" Sadai asked feeling Xyirean release some dark energy. Xyirean remained silent. "TELL ME!" Sadai demanded.  
Xyirean fell to his knees clutching his head as searing pain flowed through his body.  
Xyirean listened as he betrayed the children. "Lita . . . main frame . . . hacked . . . me . . . "  
Suddenly the pain stopped and Xyriean was able to breath.  
"So she found your energy core before I did?" Sadai asked. Xyirean felt himself nod against his will. "I told you that you would be my servant for all eternity soon." Sadai turned her back and worked at her machiene.  
Xyirean laughed from his place on the floor. "What's so funny?" Sadai asked. Xyirean didn't reply.  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" she screamed kicking him hard in the stomach. Xyirean flew across the room and threw the wall. She could still hear his quiet laughter.  
'Soon I'll be rid of you to," she said spitting on the ground. "Now get out of here."  
Sadai smiled as Xyirean's laughter faded. "And now I just follow your signal," she said pulling a screen up. "My soon to be puppet."

~in transfer~  
Xyirean laughed to himself. "Great kids," he whispered.  
Something beeped and he looked over his shoulder. A little ways behind he could see a tracker following him. "Shoot!" he thought. He had almost finished the transfer to the dark sector, but if he landed there Sadai would surely find the core of his programing and really take over everything for sure . . . He knew he wasn't going to be able to shake the tracker.  
Xyirean sighed. All he could do now was upgrade his defenses and pray for the  
a laser flew in from somewhere and the tracker exploded causing Xyirean to tumble out into the dark sector and across the room where he landed next to Lita's unconcious body.  
"What was that?" he thought shaking his head.

~In the real lab~  
"Those tracker things are so stupid," Ryrin muttered rolling her eyes. "And that one was out dated to."  
"What was Sadai thinking sending a tracker out that was completly out dated and not following anything in particular?" Ryrin thought.

~Somewhere~  
Sadai punched her hand through the computer screen. Her eyes blazed crimson red. "I AM GOING TO GET RID OF YOU CHILDREN!!!" she swore in a screeching mad rage.

Author's Discussion  
sombersongwolf - so what's the plan?  
Kasi Karra - plan?  
Kisohie - to save yourself from Burgessa  
Goth-Odd - run now talk later! *pushes everyone out of the house*  
linkmasta - why are we *Burgessa uses a ton of dynamite and blows the house up* . . . oh  
Sombersongwolf - O.O And the shield is still up  
*dust clears and Burgessa is still attacking the shield*  
Kasi Karra - I'm so dead.  
Burgessa - *hears Kasi and turns* KASI KARRA!!!! *really really mad*  
Kioshie - what are you going to do now?  
Kasi Karra - good question  
Goth-Odd - I suggest that you run while you think about it.  
Linkmasta - I think you probably shouldn't kill Crystal like you planned.  
sombersongwolf - SPOILER!!?!!?!?!?!?! *attacks Linkmasta*  
Kasi Karra - now I really dead! *runs away with Burgessa chasing her*  
burgessa - YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!?!?!?!? *attacks with flame thrower*

Kasi karra- O.O *flames catch shirt on fire* hothothothothothot  
Sadai- Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
kioshie- whats Sadai doing here?!?!?!  
Linkmasta- i think she also has a grudge against kasi  
Burgessa and Sadai- DIE KASI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases kasi around*  
Kasi Karra - Now I really won't let you rule the world Sadai. And I won't keep that story line Burgessa. *runs*


	19. Crystal dies,Odd cries and Xana attacks?

~Wind Sector~

Sadai appeared in a swirl of corrupted data.

"I'll just destroy these children myself," Sadai whispered. She summoned a staff and attacked.

* * *

-authors disscution-

Sombersongwolf - what happened to the author's discussion?

Kioshie - looks like you're sticking it in the middle of the story

Goth-Odd - Kasi Karra didn't have time to make us do things.

Sombersongwolf - why not?

Burgessa and Sadai - AHHHHHHHH!!!! *battle screams as they chase Kasi*

Kasi Karra - the wind picked up covering her sudden appearance and blowing the data away. *talking to Linkmasta half way across the country"

Linkmasta - *typing on computer* what would happen if

Kasi Karra - Give me ideas LATER!

Burgessa and Sadai - *more screaming*

* * *

~Real Lab~

"LOOK OUT!" Ryrin screamed in vain. The howling wind cut off all communication to the sector. "Watch the computer Adrian," Ryrin yelled over her shoulder as she activated a delayed virtualization program.

"Ya what?" Adrian asked as the doors closed.

Adrian cautiously got into the seat and looked at all of the programs. This didn't look too hard, almost like a giant video game.

He watched as the computer virtualized Ryrin into the virtual world. "Awesome," he whispered as he put the headset on.

Adrian shook his head. "This static is so annoying." He typed on the keyboard a dark aura dancing around his fingers. The static died and he heard weapons clash as a battle began.

~dark sector~

Lita sat up and shook her head. What had happened?

"You children are such a handful," Xyirean commented.

Lita jumped performing a back flip and landing prepared to attack with her knives out and ready. Lita saw Xyirean in the shadows across the room rubbing his head as if he had a headache.

"You guys are everywhere and getting into everything at the wrong times." Xyirean sighed as he pushed off of the wall. "Well you must be here to deactivate my programming right?" he asked.

Lita rolled her eyes. She knew he was asking just for the fun of it.

Xyirean smiled. "Well then," he spun his scythe and crouched into a defensive position. "Let's get this battle over with."

Lita rolled her eyes again. She didn't understand what he was talking about as usual.

~Wind Sector~

Kaito caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and turned swinging his club in a wide arc.

Caught of guard Sadai took the full force of the club to the head, but she did manage to do some damage to Kaito with her staff.

Kaito fell onto one knee and held a hand to his side. The area where Sadai's staff had hit was turning purple and it was spreading like a disease. "Great that was poisoned too," he muttered.

"What's happenin'?" Margret asked virtualizing next to the others.

"Great another idiot to join the party," Kaito muttered.

"What did you call me?" Margret asked.

"An idiot."

"Want to play baka?" (baka means idiot in japanese)

"Bring it on!" Kaito said standing up.

"You really are stupid."

"Compared to you I'm a genius."

Charlotte turned raising her staff in time to stop Sadai's next attack. "Uh guys?!" Charlotte asked.

Kaito and Margret turned and noticed Sadai and Charlotte struggling. Simone was going for a back attack.

Kaito spit on the ground. "We'll settle this another time," he said turning his back. Margret summoned her wooden staff and slammed it down on Kaito's hard skull. The staff shuddered threatening to break, but held. Kaito turned his eyes on fire.

"Let's settle this now," Margret said jumping back, the symbols in her eyes more prominent.

Kaito smiled. "Let's," he said with a smile. Kaito roared out his battle cry. The force of the scream pushed Margret back a couple of yards. Kaito smiled. "Piece of cake."

~fake lab~

"What are you doing?" Xana whispered as the screen that held Crystal's stats started to go hay wire.

"What's wrong Xana?" asked Odd from across the room.

"Hm?" Xana asked looking up. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that something's wrong?"

"Because you said uh-oh," Ulrich said under his breath.

"You guys are imagining things," Xana said. "Maybe you guys should rest."

"We're in a virtual world," Jeremy replied. "We don't need sleep here."

"Even computers have a sleep mode," Aelita pointed out.

"Aelita does haves a points," Sapphire said.

"Then lets try to get some rest," William said pulling Sapphire closer to him. 'I'm tired of staring at these screens anyways."

Yumi stretched. "See you in a couple hours," she said laying her head on Ultich's shoulder.

"Good nights guys," Sapphire yawned.

"Good night," the others replied.

When Xana was confident that they were all asleep she turned back to Crystal's screen. Xana sighed. "I'll do my best to keep them strong," she typed on the screen.

"Thank you," the screen read.

~Wind sector~

While Kaito and Margret went at each other Charlotte and Simone were struggling against Sadai when Ryrin virtualized.

"Kaito!" Ryrin exclaimed seeing the purple virus had overtaken almost half of his body.

Kaito landed another blow on Margret before turning. "Shut up. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ryrin rolled her eyes. Ryrin flew up behind Kaito. "Hold still," she cried. "Laser Arrow!" she called aiming her hand at Margret. The laser fired from the palm of her hand. It flew over Kaito's shoulder and hit Margret in the chest.

"Forgive me master," Margret screamed as she started to devirtualized.

Sadai knocked away another attack. "Like I would loose a pawn that easily." Sadai waved her hand and corrupted data surrounded Margret.

"Hold still Kaito," Ryrin said laying a hand on the wound on Kaito's side.

"I'm fine," Kaito said knocking her off.

"You'll be another pawn if I don't heal that!"

"Like that stupid woman could control me."

Ryrin fumed angry. "I said HOLD STILL!" she screamed slapping Kaito across the face.

Kaito was surprised as he was thrown down by Ryrin. He tried to recover, but his body wouldn't respond.

"How come men can be so unwilling sometimes," Ryrin muttered as she pulled Kaito back up to her level before placing a hand on Kaito's side. "Revirtualize," she whispered.

Ryrin's hand glowed light blue as she removed the corrupted data and reworked the data in Kaito's side.

Sadai rammed her stick into Simone's stomach as she tried another attack. Simone flew into the distance devirtualizing.

"Too bad the devirtualization program doesn't work right now," Sadai said with a sickening smile.

Charlotte turned to see Simone's still devirtualizing body. "Simone!" she called.

Ryrin turned catching the tail end of Sadai's comment. "great," she muttered.

"Adrian I need coordinates now!" Ryrin called.

Adrian rattled off a bunch of numbers as if he knew what she had wanted a head of time.

Ryrin was slightly shocked. She concentrated and spun on her heels pointing at where the coordinates were. "Revirtualization!" she cried firing a misshapen orb of light blue magic.

~fake lab~

"Go," Xana whispered as she typed the single word on Crystal's screen.

The model of Crystal quit spinning and the figure nodded.

"Thank you again," the screen read.

The aura around Crystal disappeared and Crystal jumped out of the screen flying upward fast. She flew through the roof and out into Lyoddstal.

~Wind Sector~

Sadai's attack did a little damage as Charlotte was slow to defend.

"Look's like this is the end," Sadai said with an evil grin. Sadai jumped back and the air around her began to die. "Corruption," she cried gathering the dieing data around her and firing it at Charlotte.

"I won't be able to avoid it!" Charlotte thought in horror as she threw her arms over her head.

~Dark Sector~

Lita silently gasped as her breathing started coming a little faster. She was running really low on life points, but she hadn't even injured Xyirean.

"Giving up already?" Xyirean asked.

Lita shook her head as she raised her knives again.

"You know that devirtualizing will mean both of your deaths."

Lita nodded. "Is this really worth dying for?" Xyirean asked.

Lita nodded again as she charged. "Then I'm sorry," Xyirean replied dodging the attack. "Then this is the end." Xyirean brought down his scythe.

~Real Lab~

"It feels like I don't control myself any more," Adrian thought as his fingers stopped dancing over the keys.

An ice cold pain began to build in his chest. "Lita!" he exclaimed closing his eyes from the pain.

The seconds seemed to stretch on for eternities when he opened his eyes. He was looking out through Lita's vision. He watched as the scythe blade got closer. Lita would never make it.

"LITA!" he screamed from a world away. The icy pain in his chest exploded as if awakened by instinct.

~Dark Sector~

"So you can use it," Xyirean said amused.

Lita looked up to see a thick layer of see through ice over her head. Xyirean's blade was imbedded in the ice.

"Well so can I," Xyirean said as tiny icicles began to launch skyward from the ground. Lita rolled over to avoid them.

Now I'm really confused, Lita thought as she jumped back to avoid another icicle.

~Wind Sector~

Time seemed to stand still as Charlotte lowered her arms and looked up. In front of her a woman stood with her staff out and her power blocking the corrupted attack.

"Mother?" Charlotte asked.

Crystal turned her head and looked over her shoulder. "Be strong my love," she whispered as the attack ended. Crystal turned her attention back to Sadai and attacked.

Sadai screamed as Crystal delivered a massive blow.

"You'll regret this!" she screamed as she disappeared.

Crystal nodded as she too started to disappear.

"Mother! Please don't leave again!" Charlotte called. "No mother please!" Charlotte begged as her mother disappeared again.

"Be strong," her mother's voice whispered again.

"Mother!" Charlotte cried in vain to the skies.

* * *

-author's discution-  
burgessa- *stops in her tracks and heads over to the computer* Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!!!!  
kioshie- yes what?  
burgessa- ill tell ya later. now im gonna go stop sadai cause im no longer mad at kasi *runs off*\\  
linkmasta- should we tell her crystal's gonna...  
sombersongwolf- shhhhh!!!  
goth-odd- she'll find out in a few paragraphs or so.  
sadai- KASI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
kasi karra- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

~Dark Sector~

An interface popped up in front of Lita.

"Saved by the bell?" Xyirean asked. Lita sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again," he said disappearing in a cloud of black data.

I doubt he'ld let me waltz in now, Lita thought rolling her eyes as she typed in the code.

RESTART TIME

~in the fake lab~

Xana sighed as Odd rolled over and got up. "What happened?" he asked. Odd put his hand over his chest to notice his broken heart locket gone.

"What happened to Crystal?" he asked.

"She's dead," Xana said turning to show Odd the empty screen. "She went to save Charlotte."

"Crystal?" Odd asked.

Outside of the yellow dome all of Lyoddstal began to break apart.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Xana screamed grabbing Odd's shirt front and lifting him up.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked sitting up a little straighter.

Odd stared back scared into Xana's furious eyes. Outside Lyoddstal was falling apart faster.

"I said to pull yourself together," Xana yelled louder as she threw Odd across the room. Odd hit the wall head on and crumpled to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" Ulrich asked running up behind Xana. He swung his leg like aiming for a soccer ball and kicked as hard as he could. Xana spun and grabbed Ulrich's leg mid swing. Ulrich was surprised as he flew back across the room where he slid back to where he had been with Yumi.

"Ulrich?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"What's goings ons?" Sapphire asked sititng up.

"Xana's gone mad!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Xana advanced slowly towards Odd, her shoes sounded almost like thunder as they hit the floor in the quiet room.

"Are you just going to give up?" Xana asked picking Odd up by his shirt front again. Odd refused to meet her gaze. "ARE YOU?!" she screamed throwing his into the back super computer chair.

"This has got to stop," Ulrich said getting up again.

"I agree," William said getting up.

Ulrich really didn't want William's help, but he knew he'd need it. They took off attacking Xana from both sides. Xana caught William's kick and Ulrich's punch and sent them across the room where they landed unconscious against the wall.

"Yous can't dos that to William!" Sapphire yelled charging Xana. Xana side stepped and landed a punch to the base of Sapphire's neck. Sapphire crumpled.

"Sapphire!?" Aelita exclaimed running over.

"Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed pushing Aelita out of the way as Xana kicked out. Jeremy took the blow to the head and flew back.

"Jeremy?" Aelita whispered running to his side.

Yumi snuck around the back of the room to come stand by Aelita's side. Xana turned her furious eyes to look over the two remaining girls.

Xana appeared to loose interest and returned her attention to Odd. She grabbed Odd's long hair and forced him to look around the room.

"You're just going to give in and let me destroy all of your friends?" Xana asked. "Was Crystal so precious that your friends don't matter any more?"

"Guys," Odd whispered so quietly that he almost couldn't be heard.

Xana screamed as she threw him across the room again. Odd curled himself into a tight ball. He was shuddering as he cried.

"Yumi?!" Aelita exclaimed as Yumi ran to stand in front of Odd. Xana stopped advancing towards Odd and folded his arms.

"Get out of the way," Xana said.

"I won't let you continue to harm my friends like this," Yumi said standing her ground.

"You'd put your life out here for a "friend" that isn't even willing to fight back for you?" Xana asked laughing at the idea.

"He's still my friend!" Yumi yelled back over Xana's laughter.

"Friend," Xana spat. "What a stupid notion. Every "friend" will turn their back on you someday and you will live completely alone. There is no such thing as a "real friend."" Xana ran forward and swung her arm upward in an uppercut. She caught Yumi under the chin and Yumi's head snapped back. Yumi's body crumpled and fell to the floor. Xana walked over the body and headed closer to Odd.  
"Get up Odd!" Aelita exclaimed running over.

"Are you going to let another friend die?" Xana asked.

Odd raised his head and everything seemed to run in slow motion as Xana spun and kicked Aelita in the mid section. Aelita flew a short distance until she landed next to Jeremy.

"Aelita!" Odd exclaimed raising a hand.

"Are you still going to give up?" Xana asked studying Odd on the ground. Odd shuddered and curled into a tighter ball.

"ANSWER ME!" Xana screamed. A knife virtualized in her hand and she threw it. It would have gone threw his arm, but the knife hilt was too big. "ANSWER ME!" Xana demanded again.

Odd remained curled up quietly crying as he let his heart continue to break apart.

Outside Lyoddstal had reached its limits and everything was beginning to tumble. Xana could feel the program around them weakening.

"I hate to do this Odd, but you leave me no choice," Xana whispered.

Xana turned her back on Odd and put her hands in front of her almost as if she was praying. "Possesion," she whispered. Slowly all of the others stood up, they opened their eyes and Odd saw Xana's symbols staring back.

"If you don't kill me soon . . ." knives virtualized in everyone's right hands. "Then I'll just kill all of your precious friends . . ."

The others raised the knives. "Your choice," Xana said staring back with red glowing eyes.

* * *

Burgessa - how could you kill Crystal?! *making lakes with her tears* AND HOW COULD YOU MAKE XANA GO CRAZY?!?!?!!?!?!?!

Sadai - How could you make me look like such a weakling?! *continues to chase Kasi with flamethrower*

Kasi Karra - this is what I get for creativity. think think think . . . Brain Blast

Sombersongwolf - *palm plant* are you joking?

Goth-Odd - I haven't seen that show in forever.

Kioshie - let's go watch it now!

Linkmasta - okay *sit in front of tv and watch Jimmy Neutron*

Sombersongwolf - you've got to be kidding me.


	20. Xana's true intentions

Goth-Odd - *running along side Kasi* what did you do to Xana?

Kasi Karra - why would I give out spoilers

Sombersongwolf - 'cause we're running with you

Kioshie - why are we doing this again?

Burgessa, Sadai and a bunch of other characters - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Linkmasta - ready to type *in a room somewhere else*

Kasi Karra - disclaimer blah blah blah

Sombersongwolr - wow we haven't done a disclaimer in a while

Goth-Odd - yeah it's been a couple chapters

Kioshie - enjoy!

Kasi Karra - hurry run faster! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

~fake lab~

"So what will it be Odd," Xana asked staring at him with shining red eyes.

Odd looked around and into each of his friends possesed eyes, but in the end his eyes fell to the floor. He was too heart sick for Crystal, this time his heart had really broken.

Xana sighed as she closed her eyes and turned so that her back faced Odd. She whispered something low under her breath that Odd couldn't understand.

Xana screamed and screwed her eyes shut as she fell to her knees.

Odd looked up and could see his friends struggling against the possession.

"Odd," a few strained voices called. "Odd!"

Xana held her head in her hands. "It's too late for him," she screamed to the cieling as she threw her head back.

The others struggled harder their whole bodies shaking as they felt their hands lifted high into the air.

"ODD!"

Kasi Karra - you know how tempting it is to leave the chapter there?

Everyone - *screams and chases Kasi*

Kasi Karra - Substitute jutsu *flames ignite log on fire*

Burgessa - what?

Linkmasta - good to see you kasi!

Kasi Karra - *breathing heavily* maybe now I can think with out all of that screaming.

~real lab~

"What's going on?!" Burgessa exclaimed running into the labratory.

"I don't know!" Ryrin called over the beeping computer. She pulled a thumbdrive out and slammed it into the computer. The computer finished the virtualization process. "Head to the towers guys," Ryrin called. "Burgessa catch!" Rryin threw Burgessa a laptop. "Open the files in the first folder under My Computer."

Burgessa nodded as she sat down and opened the laptop.

"I could use a little help Lita."

"There's not really anything we can do," the LIM read.

'What do you mean?!" Kaito asked from inside a tower in the garden sector. He had two screens up and had read the LIM on one of them.

"Remember the letter Xana sent?" Lita asked.

"Yes," Simone answered.

"Xana said that the land is connected to Crystal and Odd. Crystal is dead and all that is to hold it apart is Odd."

"Father . . ." Charlotte whispered stopping in the middle of the crumbling to her knees in the middle of the wind sector. "Please don't give up yet father," she whispered the tears rolling from her eyes.

"There musr be something we can do," Ryrin said activating more programs.

~somewhere~

"No use in letting Lyoddstal fall apart first," Sadai muttered.

"Shall I make the necessary arrangements?" Xyirean asked.

Sadai muttered something under her breath as she walked passed Xyirean and Margret. "Go ahead."

Xyirean nodded. On the screen a few windows appeared. "File Transfer complete," they all read.

~fake lab~

Xana's possessed friends stopped their suicidal attempts as a quiet static sound filled the room. "Please . . ." a voice broke through. Xana sank lower to the ground as she tried to stop the transmission.

'Charlotte?" Odd asked sitting up a little and wiping a few stray tears.

"father . . . please don't give up . . ." the transmission said Charlotte's voice breaking in and out as it repeated itself.

Xana laughed as she let the transmission through and allowed it to repeat itself a couple times. "Sorry Charlotte dear. Your father has given up and doomed us all." Xana raised her hands to the ceiling. "Good bye everyone," Xana whispered.

"NO!" Odd screamed throwing the knife that had been in his arm. Xana looked down to see the end of the blade sticking through her chest. Outside Lyoddstal stopped breaking down.

~real lab~

"What just happened?" Burgessa asked. She knew enough about computers to see that Lyoddstal was back to "normal". A lot of it had been destroyed, but it's destructive suicide raid was over for now.

"I have no idea," Ryrin whispered.

~dark sector~

A screen popped up with another set of coordinates. Xyirean had taken all of the fun out of the hunt.

"In the battle of Darkness versus Light where do you stand?" a note asked.

Lita looked at the message. Was this supposed to be a trick question? Lita shrugged and replied. "Light"

~Somewhere~

Xyirean opened the reply. He laughed. "If only you knew," he said.

"Knew what?" Margret asked her voice hard as she came to look at the screen.

"Hm?" Xyirean asked as Margret gave up and walked to the back of the room. Xyirean returned his attention to the screen. The least Sadai could think of doing was teach her pawns her code so that they could read what they were spying on.

~fake lab~

Xana smiled as a tiny interface popped up in front of her. She pressed a button and the program loaded quickly. "Frozen dome activated" the screen read.

Xana sighed as the knives devirtualized and she fell to her knees exhausted. The possession spell on everyone broke and they too collapsed from the strain.

"What just happened?" Ulrich asked pushing up from the ground into a sitting position first.

"We've averted death for now," Xana said standing up and walking over to Odd. Odd lay curled up in a ball floating in a dome of purple energy about a foot off of the ground.

"Yous can'ts," Sapphire said reaching a hand out as if to stop Xana from where she lay.

Xana smiled. "Don't worry, you guys should rest now."

"Like we'd trust you to do that," Jeremy muttered as he sat up and helped Aelita sit up.

Xana nodded. "I understand." Xana put her hands out in front of her and moved the dome that Odd was in until it was where the Lyoddstal map was in the real world.

"Why did you?" Yumi asked, she stopped as pain made her vision go black for a minute.

"Oops sorry," Xana said running over.

Ulrich leaned over so that his body protected Yumi's. "Like I'd let you near her."

"Why wouldn't you?" Xana asked kneeling next to Yumi's side. "Wouldn't I have killed you already if that was my goal?" Xana pulled up an interface and activated a program. Her hands shown bright green as she laid them on Yumi's jaw and neck.

Ulrich sighed. He couldn't argue with that and he knew that if it came to a fight, Xana would win, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. "I still can't fully trust you."

Xana looked up and smirked. "I didn't expect you to." Xana lifted a hand and snapped her fingers. The others were on edge. "Jeremy and Aelita will check the programming to make sure I'm not killing you deal?" Xana asked laying her hand back on Yumi.

The interface flew across the room stopping in front of Aelita and Jeremy who jumped in surprise. Jeremy took a quick scan of the data and nodded.

Ulrich sighed. "I still won't trust you," he muttered returning to sitting position.

"Does that mean I have to knock you out to heal your twisted ankle and the pulled muscle in your arm?" Xana asked with a smile.

Ulrich sank back and stared at her to see if she was joking, but Xana's gaze didn't waver. Ulrich snuck a look at Jeremy and Aelita who were looking at the data and then to Yumi's now calm and peaceful face.

Ulrich muttered something under his breath and Xana giggled.

"But why did you attack us?" William asked.

"You remember years ago when Crystal and Odd were sucked into Lyoko and we renamed the world Lyoddstal?" Xana asked. The others nodded. "Crystal has been dying, but Odd was still alive and strong, so the damage to Lyoddstal over the years has been minimal, but the Crystal came back."

"What's so bad about that?" Ulrich asked as Xana laid her hands on his back. Ulrich heart rate quickened a little.

"Deep easy breaths," Xana said in a calm voice. Ulrich's heart rate slowed a bit, but it was still faster then normal. "Odd had told himself that Crystal was never coming back and that everything would move on, but then he found at least a part of her was alive," Xana said looking at Odd's curled up body. "That gave him a small hope that maybe she could be revived and come back to life, but then Crystal left and died saving Charlotte. His last shred of hope and sanity was destroyed. I promised Crystal that I would do what ever it takes to keep Odd alive and sane."

"So you attacked us?" William asked confused.

Xana nodded as she got up and walked over to Sapphire. Sapphire shrank back into William's arms. William tightened his grip around her. "Yes," Xana answered kneeling behind Sapphire. "Hold still Sapphire," Xana said as Sapphire squirmed a bit.

"But yous coulds be poisioning us!"

"I told you already. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already."

Sapphire sighed as she held still. She closed her eyes and her muscles tensed as if she was preparing for an attack.

"That still doesn't tell us why you attacked us," Jeremy said..

Xana sighed as she put her hands on Sapphire's shoulder. "Deep breaths Sapphire," Xana commanded in a quiet tone. "All through the time on Lyoko and life Odd has been looking for someone. Especially since he is the only one that didn't have a "partner"."

"Partner?" Yumi asked as she sat up.

"Jeremy has Aelita and you have Ulrich," Xana replied. Yumi nodded understanding. "So when Odd found Crystal it was like a dream come true and he would do anything to keep that dream alive."

"But Crystal died once," Jeremy pointed out.

"I think that Lyoddstal didn't fall apart, because Crystal kept herself alive in a small way. I don't know how, but as you saw she did come back. And even though Odd was heart broken, he didn't give up all hope because he had Charlotte leaning on him for support because she was still young. Charlotte's grown now and doesn't need him like life support and Odd had been fine with Crystal never coming back."

"But then she came back and he had his hope totally smashed," Aelita whispered.

Xana nodded moving on to William. "That doesn't explain why you attacked us," Ulrich said.

"Odd had been fighting for Crystal and then for Charlotte. With both of them gone he had nothing left to fight for and his heart was in a sense dieing."

"So by fighting us you gave Odd something to fight for," Jeremy said putting the pieces together.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Yumi asked. "We would have helped out."

"Would you have fought as hard as you did if you knew I wasn't going to kill you?" Xana asked concentrating on her hands. The others kind of looked around and sighed agreeing. "And in those last couple seconds I was going to kill you all."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed staring at Xana as she got up and walked over and knelt behind Jeremy. Jeremy shied away a bit, but didn't get far when Xana grabbed his shoulders and pulled him a little closer to her.

"Why would you do that?" Aelita asked.

Xana looked at the deteriorating cieling. "Remember I told you guys that I designed this dome?"

"yeah so?" Ulrich replied.

Xana smirked as she looked at Ulrich. "You think I was stupid enough to create another dome that I'd let you destroy with a simple program?" Xana asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean with a simple program?" Yumi asked emphasizing the a.

'This dome is meant to destroy what's inside in the cruelest most torturous way, but it takes time to activate." Xana nodded at the screen in the middle of the room. "That screen tells you how much time is needed before the program can begin, but there is a way to over ride the time requirement. If this sphere is destroyed by a certain percentage the time requirement is void and the inhabitants are destroyed. The computer constantly calculates the time remaining and stretches the pain that is felt for as long as possible and to the greatest degree possible."

Sapphire swallowed. "So yous kills us for"

"To make the ending swift and fairly painless," Xana said cutting Sapphire off as she moved to Aelita.

'But what do we do now?" Jeremy asked rubbing his neck. "the dome roof has been destroyed and it looks like the damage is continuing."

"Simple. We find a way out."

"You make that sound easy," William commented.  
"I thought you said we couldn't earlier," Yumi said.

Xana nodded. "In the data that creates this program is the power to negate a return to the past within the dome and stop the devirtualization process."

"But part of the dome has been destroyed," Ulrich commented starting to understand.

"And you may be able to slip though the cracks forming in the programing."

"You?" Aelita asked in a very quiet voice that only Xana could hear.

Xana didn't say anything as she shook her hands. The green glow disappeared and she pulled up an interface. "Let's get to work."

The others nodded as they too pulled up interfaces and got to work.

~Real World~

"How bad is the damage guys?" Ryrin asked.

"The only ground left in the garden sector is the couple feet surrounding the towers," Kaito replied.

"Same here, but there is a small patch with an tiny active volcano on it at these coordinates," Simone said sending over a pair of coordinates.

"Think that might be Sadai," Charlotte asked. "All, but three towers have been destroyed in the Wind Sector."

"Might be," Lita replied through IM. "It appears that the light and dark sector are starting to crack in places, but over all they appear to be fine. The ocean sector is in the same condition as the garden sector."

"I'll check it out," Simone volunteered.

"You can't!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kaito asked. "The rest of us wouldn't be able to make it."

"Why do you say that?" the IM read.

"Because," Kaito's sentences was cut off as he turned to see wings sprout from his back. It was the same wings that he had in the wind sector. Kaito smiled. "Look out below," he called diving over the edge of the platform.

"Wait for me!" Charlotte said with a smile as she to dove over the edge, her blue wings stretching to their fullest length.

'Wait for me to," Ryrin said putting down her head set. She jumped out of the seat and ran across the room.

Burgessa got up and grabbed Ryrin's arm. "Wait! There's a reason I came here."

~Dark Sector~

There's something more to the question, Lita thought as she read over the simple question Xyirean had sent. Darkness versus Light. The phrase echoed in her head.

Lita sighed. There's only one way to find out. She typed the coordinates into the screen. Satisfied with everything she walked to the edge of the platform and jumped.

Author's Discussion

Kasi Karra - you know how tempting it is to leave the chapter there?

Everyone - *screams and chases Kasi*

Kasi Karra - Substitute jutsu *flames ignite log on fire*

Burgessa - what?

Linkmasta - good to see you kasi!

Kasi Karra - *breathing heavily* maybe now I can think with out all of that screaming.

Linkmasta - why did we just repeat the last Author's Discussion

Kasi Karra - too lazy to make another one

Linkmasta - well it didn't really fit

Kasi Karra - your point is?

Linkmasta - -_- don't blame me if Burgessa gets mad and finds you

Kasi Karra - ^.^ kay

Burgessa - KASI KARRA!!!! *bursts in room with flaming bazooka*

Kasi Karra - dang nab it *runs away with everyone, but Linkmasta chasing her*


	21. Freedom Army of students begins 2 attack

Kioshie - I heard Kasi's going to end the story this chapter.

Sombersongwolf - really!

Goth-Odd - no way

Burgessa - She Can't!!!!!

Linkmasta - why not?

Burgessa - cause I've got plans for this and for this and that and

Goth-Odd - you know the disclaimer

Everyone - Enjoy!

Burgessa - but what about the

others - shhhh

* * *

~Real Lab~

"I don't know what Sadai is up to, but it's affecting the town," Burgessa said.

"What do you mean?" Ryrin asked.

"There were ten kids in all of my classes combined yesterday," Burgessa said.

"What?" Adrian asked. "There must be at least a hundred kids in all of your classes. I mean you have like 5 full classes."

"They could have ditched," Ryrin pointed out.

Burgessa shook her head. "A few of the teachers have disappeared too. And when I asked about them no one knew who I was talking about."

"It's almost like the return to the past is making people disappear," Ryrin said thinking it over.

"Just like Sadai's plan," Adrian said. Ryrin looked at Adrian surprised. "You left a screen open with a letter from Xana and I read it," Adrian replied with a shrug.

"Lets get to Lyoddstal," Ryrin said. "Adrian can you run to virtualization programs?"

"Sure," Adrian replied as he watched the two girls get in the elevator and descend. "If I can remember which program that is."

~Dark Sector~

Lita landed in what she had come to call the night sector again and raced out into the black landscape until she came upon the "mountain castle" again. She ran inside this time keeping her senses aware for attacks and programming, but neither seemed to be present.

After a few tense minutes she entered the giant room at the castle's center. Even with her keen eye sight Lita was unable to see the ceiling as she cautiously proceeded into the room.

In the center of the room symbols had been drawn and in the middle was a hologram of Xyirean sitting cross legged.

"Dearest Lita," the hologram began.

Dearest? Lita thought as she pulled out her knives and prepared for a trap.

"I hope that you are getting this recorded message. In this upcoming and final battle I pray that you will be able to kill me and end this all. When I die, Sadai will die and this will all be over. My central programming was here once, but I fear that Sadai may find it and have transferred it into your hands for safe keeping though you don't fully know it. If you do find it before our battle please destroy it.

"Until we meet again when I pray that your alliance changes

"Xyirean"

Xyirean's hologram disappeared. Lita sighed as she tried to take in all of the information and process it all.

What did Xyirean mean by I have his central programming, but don't fully know it? And changing my alliance?!

~Fire Sector~

Ryrin sighed. "Lita's not coming."

"We'll just barge into Sadai's place ourselves," Kaito said rolling his eyes. "Now lets go, it's boring just sitting around."

"Wouldn't Sadai have more defenses?" Simone asked as they jumped into the air and flew towards the tiny active volcano.

"We probably haven't activated them yet," Charlotte replied as their destination got closer.

"This is too easy," Burgessa whispered as they dodged a few stray fireballs coming from the volcano.

Simone thought she could see something through a crack in the rock that made the volcano wall. "What's?" she asked her attention on only the crack.

"Simone!" Kaito exclaimed as a fireball headed towards Simone.

Simone looked up to see she the fireball. She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge and that her control of fire wasn't working on it.

Kaito roared as he dove towards Simone. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight bear hug as he turned his back to the flames.

The flames engulfed the couple and they screamed.

"Simone!" Charlottte exclaimed.

"Kaito!" Ryrin called.

~fake lab~

"There," Xana said finishing off the line of programming. "That should get you guys through the shielding."

"All right!" William said.

"We're going home!"

Xana hit enter and her three interfaces started to glow. "Once you're outside you'll have to keep Odd strong. The energy keeping Odd frozen only works in here." Xana called over the humming as the interfaces started to work.

Data swirled around the gang members and they began to devirtualize.

"But what about you Xana?" Aelita asked.

"I'm staying here," Xana replied moving away from the others to stand out of reaching distance in the middle of the room.

"But Xana!" Yumi exclaimed.

Xana smiled. "There's one more program to this complex dome. If there is no one inside it detonates and it will take out half of Lyoddstal. So I'll stay."

"Buts Xana!" Sapphire exclaimed reaching out with her hand as it devirtualized.

"Xana!" Aelita called before completely devirtualizing.

Xana watched as the swirls of devirtualized data continued through the roof. "Safe trip . . . my friends," she said her voice barely above a whisper. A tear fell from one eye and she wiped it away. She looked at the perfectly formed drop of water on her hand. "It appears that I learned emotions," she said with a small smile.

"Please don't try to come back and rescue me," she said looking up at the deteriorating ceiling," Xana said with a smile. "I'll be fine her for centuries and I would hate to loose you all if something went wrong," she said as she knelt on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Sleep mode activated," she said in a mechanical voice as she opened her now unseeing white eyes.

~Light Sector~

"How could she?" Aelita asked as she cried into Jeremy shoulder.

"What happened?" Odd asked sitting up. "I remember fighting and then . . . where's Xana!" he exclaimed jumping up his tail swinging back and forth. "She was, hey!" he said excited as he saw that he was in his Lyoddstal form again.

"Xana's not coming back," Ulrich replied.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked. "She was going to kill you."

Yumi shook her head. "She did it to save us."

"I don't get it," Odd said sitting back down.

"Yous and Lyoddstal are connecteds," Sapphire explained.

"So?" Odd asked.

"So if you die the rest of Lyoddstal dies," Jeremy finished.

"Why would I die?" Odd asked as he remembered that Crystal was dead. Beneath them the ground shook.

Aelita knelt down next to Odd and laid a hand on his. "If Xana hadn't given you a reason to fight for our lives, would you have tried to fight for yours?"

Odd looked at the ground and sighed. "I guess not," he replied as the light sector stopped shaking.

Aelita smiled.

"Now lets go kick this Sadai's butt," William declared.

"I'm in," Ulrich said putting his hand in the middle of the gang.

"Of course we're all in," Jeremy said as the others put their hands on top.

"Together we stand, Divided we fall," Aelita said with a smile.

"Let's dos this!" Sapphire called as they threw their hands in the air.

* * *

Author's Discussion

Linkmasta - not another cliffe *cries*

Kasi Karra - who said anything about a cliffe?

Goth-Odd - Kasi!!!

Kioshie - so you'll continue it?!

Burgessa - and you'll have what we talked about in it

Sombersongwolf - what did you guys talk about?

Kasi Karra - i don't know what she's talking about.

Burgessa - ........ i.....i told you a million times!!!!! grrrrrrrrrrrr fine i guess this triolgy is going into a quadrailogy  
kioshie- a what?  
Burgessa- i dont know i made it up

* * *

Fire Sector

"Simone! Kaito!" Ryrin and the other exclaimed flying forward.

Kaito floated in the air still holding Simone close. Neither seemed to be harmed.

"Guys?" Burgessa asked laying a hand on Simone's shoulder.

Simone squealed in fear and Kaito held her tighter. Ryrin sighed. "Oh look at the love birds," she cooed.

"What did you say?!" Kaito asked his voice dripping with anger as he turned to look at Ryrin.

"Nothing," Ryrin replied quickly as Kaito let go of Simone and flew closer to Ryrin.

"You better not have," Kaito replied as he flew past her and closer to the dome.

"I'm confused," Burgessa said as they flew closer to the volcano.

"The fireballs are holograms. They aren't real," Ryrin replied as she flew through one.

'Oh," Burgessa said tenativly flying through one.

Finally the small group landed on the eroding volcano. One side of the volcano was cracked and a green dome could be seen shining through.

"What's this?" Kaito asked bashing his club into the ground near the crack. The ground devirtualized and more of the sphere was unearthed.

"I don't know, but lets find out," Ryrin replied as she began to beat the earth surrounding the crack.

Burgessa took off and flew to the bottom of the small land mass. "Heart Attack!" she called battering the land with hearts.

"Earth quake," Kaito called slamming his club into the volcano part of the land mass.

Slowly they unearthed the green sphere. The data creating the sphere was clouded and it was impossible to see what was inside.

"Any ideas?" Ryrin asked laying a hand on the dome.

"It could be Sadai's," Adrian said from back in the lab as he watched a diagnostic run over it.

"There's someone inside," Simone said as she laid an ear against the sphere and listened.

The others did like wise and they could just catch the faint breathing of someone inside. Ryrin pulled her head back and examined the area around her hands. "The programing making the sphere is starting to deteriorate."

"Can we break through it?" Kaito asked lifting his club up.

Suddenly a screen appeared. "It's lita," Ryrin replied.

"Crush the sphere and Lyoddstal explodes," Burgessa read over Ryrin's shoulder.

"How does she know?" Kaito asked, bummed he couldn't break the sphere.

Ryrin shrugged as she sent a reply.

"I found our parents and they told me," came the reply.

"Our parents!" Simone asked excited.

"Where?" Ryrin asked typing a reply as quick as she could. "Light Sector!" Ryrin exclaimed memorizing the coordinates. She closed the interface and flew to the tower with the others following behind.

"But what about the sphere?" Burgessa asked.

Ryrin shrugged again. "They just said don't destroy it."

~Real Lab~

Adrain took the headset off. "Parents?" he asked no one in particular. "What are parents?"

He looked at the LIM and the coordinates. "What are parents?" he asked himself again. He looked at the screen for a minute before he got down to typing.

~Dark Sector~

"The light sector and dark sector have always been strange," Lita thought as she entered the dark sector and ran for the nearest tower.

The design of the dark and light sector had changed as the other sectors dissolved. Now the dark sector and the light sector made a complete sphere where one side was light and the other was dark, but the sides were uneven. It looked like the light was starting to overtake the dark and that the darkness was shrinking.

"Soon we'll topple your powers," Lita thought as she picked up the speed.

Suddenly something moved in the darkness off to her right. Just out of instinct she cartwheeled to her left and ended up narrowly avoiding Xyirean's scythe.

"Sadai has ordered your death," Xyirean whispered just loud enough for Lita to hear. Xyirean raised a hand and icicles formed and flew at her.

Waving the hand with Adrian's crystal imbedded in it she created a wall of ice and blocked the shards. Jumping on to the wall she unsheathed her knives and jumped at Xyirean.

Xyirean dodged her attack with ease and swung his scythe. Lita jumped back to avoid the deadly swing.

"You know that Adrian's power isn't the only one that I have control over," Xyirean said with a smile. Xyirean pointed at Lita and rocks rose from the earth before hurtling themselves at Lita.

"Cyrstal's power?!" Lita thought as she dodged an energy field and a snapping vine. She cut a few of the vines as they snapped at her again.

"Scared Lita?" Xyirean asked from behind her.

Lita fell down on her butt and rolled back kicking her legs up and hit Xyirean's hand that was holding the scythe. Lita took his moment of surprise to attack. She got a direct attack to his chest and shoulder.

Xyirean fell to his knees. "If only this was the end. Then all this torture would cease . . ." he whispered as he disappeared.

"torture," Lita thought as the light sector advanced and she was soon standing in the light sector. "The light will win," she thought with a nod as she continued to the tower.

~Somewhere~

"You have failed me again Xyirean," Sadai said clearly mad.

'Yes master I failed."

Sadai's body trembled as she tried to keep her anger under control.

"Both of you prepare the others for battle," she commanded turning around. "Tonight we end this."

"Yes Master," Margret and Xyirean replied as Sadai left the room.

Margret and Xyirean stood and walked to the back of the room. Both of them opened interfaces and laid their hand on it.

"CODE:" the screens asked.

"SADAI" Margret entered while Xyirean entered in a long series of number, letters and symbols.

In front of them the wall dissolved to show a dark and dismal cell where hundreds of children and adults sat looking at the floor with unseeing eyes.

Xyirean sighed as he followed Margret into the cell.

"Warriors prepare for battle!" she called, all eyes looked up at her. "When we die we die with honor knowing that we were able to spread our master's cause!"

Mindlessly the others nodded. They all stood up in unison. As they stood up dark armor virtualized onto their bodies. One of the boys in the front of the room pulled out his massive sword and raised it into the air.

"For master Sadai!" the boy cried.

Xyirean looked around at the mindless army. "Hurry Lita," Xyirean thought.  


* * *

  
burgessa so this isnt the last chapter!!!  
kioshie- but it is a cliffe  
goth-odd- darn..............  
kasi karra- Who said anything about the last chapter?  
sombersongwolf- hey where'd link run off too.  
burgessa- probably doing her nerd stuff.  
linkmasta- *runs by* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Sadai- die!!!!!!!  
kioshie- Sadai's attacking link.................... why?  
linkmasta- i have no idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sadai- eh im bored. plus my army doesnt invade for a chapter or so.  
burgessa- ooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. reveiw!!!


	22. is this the end?

Kasi Karra - Sugar *squeals and runs in circles*

Linkmasta - Chocolate *running in circles*

Sombersongwolf - Coffee!!!! *Runs into room*

Goth-Odd - Caffiene!! *Runs in circles*

*crash into each other*

Kioshie - Candy! *looks at everyone else on the ground* Why are we all excited again?

Burgessa - they all had some type of sugar or caffiene high.

Kioshie - ooohhhhh

Burgessa and Kioshie - Enjoy the chapter!

Linkmasta - pretty stars

~The real lab~

Adrian looked into the big scanner. "What are parents?" he asked aloud.

"Adrain can't be virtualized," the line from the LIM ran through her head.

"I wonder why," Adrian asked himself as he stepped into the scanner. He looked around as the doors closed and the walls got brighter.

~Night Sector~

"Virtualization in progress," a screen read as it popped up next to Lita.

"Virtualization?!" she asked herself. She looked at the screen, but it was too late.

"ADRIAN!" Lita tried to scream, but without her voice that was impossible. Lita fell to here knees and opened another interface she ran programs and scans on her interfaces, but there was no sign of the real Adrian anywhere.

There was only a faint pulse coming from her location and another location close by. She knew that the second location was Xyirean, because she could see him standing patiently out of the corner of her eye.

"He doesn't really exist anymore," Xyirean said.

Lita turned to stare at him through tear blurred eyes. Xyirean sighed and pulled out his scythe. His movements were slightly sluggish and Lita took notice of them as she drew her daggers.

"Ready?" he asked running at her. He didn't wait for an answer as he attacked.

Lita ducked and found an opening. She swung her arms in front of her, the knife in her right hand tore through Xyirean's stomach and the knife in her left hand cut deep into his thigh.

Lita turned around prepared for another attack, but what she saw was disappearing dust like data.

"You did a lot more to my central programming then I first thought," Xyirean said.

Lita spun around. Xyirean grabbed her chin and tilted it up so that they looked into each other's eyes.

Lita tried to struggled, but after looking in his eyes it was almost like she'ld lost the will to fight back. She hated this feeling of helplessness that she got when she looked into his eyes, but she was unable to break free from his spell.

"Don't give up yet," Xyirean whispered moving his free hand so that he could brush a stray hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her before disappearing.

Lita fell to her knees. "Did he just . . . ?" she wondered her brain feeling ready to explode. She shook her head. It didn't matter she had something else that she needed to attend to.

~Light Sector~

Odd laughed as Charlotte tackled him and they landed in a heap on the ground.

Ulrich gave Kaito a high five before Yumi gave him a hug. Sapphire danced around with Simone while Will watched on.

Jeremy and Burgessa gave each other a high-five and Ryrin introduced herself to Aelita.

"Where's Lita and Adrian?" Aelita asked Ryrin.

"Lita is in the dark sector and Adrian is running the computer. Right Adrian?" Ryrin asked the sky. Only silence answered. "Maybe he had to use the restroom or something."

"It's good to hear both of them are all right."

"Where's Xana?" Ryrin asked.

"Xana . . . " Aelita started to say.

"Died?" Simone asked almost afraid to say the word.

Jeremy shook his head. "She's technically not dead yet, but she will soon."

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"The alternate reality that we were stuck in is collapsing and Xana stayed behind to make sure it didn't completly collapse and wipe out Lyoddstal."

"But what happens if it collapses?" Rryin asked afraid to hear the answer. The gang looked at each other no one willing to answer the question. Ryrin's eyes went from person to person. "What happens?" she asked again.

"Then she'll die," Aelita finally answered.

"Xana . . ." Charlotte whispered as she and her dad sat up.

Ryrin punched her open fist. "I could have saved her while we were in the fire sector," she said tears starting to spill from her eyes.

"Ryrin dear it's fine," Aelita said laying a hand on Ryrin's shoulder. "I'm sure the Xana will be fine."

Ryrin sighed. "It's just that, she was like a sister to me. Like a beginning to a family," Ryrin said before bursting into tears.

Aelita pulled Ryrin into a tight hug as they both sank to the ground, Ryrin unable to stand any longer.

"I've always been nothing, but the geeky orphan," Ryrin cried between sobs. "Xana was the first to accept me as something else."

Aelita held Ryrin as she cried.

"Really?" Simone whispered.

"You didn't know that?" Kaito asked.

"No I didn't! This is exciting!" Simone whispered back.

"I thought you kept up to date with all the gossip at school?"

"I usually do . . . oh was she the one that"

"shh," Kaito commanded. Charlotte looked at Simone interested. She'ld have to hear the story later.

Next to Ryrin a little screen popped up. "Can you switch me spots?" the LIM read.

Ryrin sniffed and wiped her eyes on her cloak sleve. "I guess," she replied. "Can you fill me in though?"

"Of course." Lita replied as a program activated.

Ryrin devirtualized and Lita virtualized.

~Night Sector~

"So the light sector and the dark sector have become a sphere and the light sector is expanding and Lita would like to stay updated on the progress." Ryrin said aloud to herself as she scanned over Lita's notes. "Sounds easy enough," Ryrin replied sitting near the grey line that seperated the sides.

Ryrin took a deep breath and held it trying not to break into sobs again. She slammed her hand into the ground mad that she had let her temper take control of her again.

Last time she'ld lost control . . . all she had were other people's tales to go off of.

Ryrin remembered her first days in the orphanage. There was a computer in the caretaker's office and Ryrin always felt drawn towards it. She finally gathered the courage and snuck into the room just to look at the computer. Amazed and awe strucked she had turned it on and had been able to get on the internet and was surfing through. She was so amazed that she didn't notice the head mistress until she had come in and laid a hand on her shoulder. Ryrin remembered being locked in her room for a week after that, but it didn't stop her. She had had a natural knack for computers and often went to look at the caretaker's computer. In thanks she upgraded it and added a few extra helpful features, but the caretaker would never learn it was her.

It was a Thursday morning when she was about ten. She had been at school helping tutor someone in her class in math. Ryrin had grown bored of the normal school schedule and had taken many advanced courses through a nearby university, but she didn't want to announce that to the world so she continued to go to elementary school. It was that morning when something almost unreal appeared in the school. It looked kind of like a giant jelly fish and it was doing a lot of damage to the library near where she sat.

The jelly fish grabbed one student and tossed him aside. He died when he hit the libraries far wall. The jelly fish grabbed another student and the student soon after lost conciousness after looking up at it for a minute. Unsatisfied the jelly fish turned and started to advance on Ryrin and the girl she was tutoring. "What do I do?" was the last memory Ryrin had of the incident.

Later when she awoke in the library underneath a pile of books she could hear the girl talking to the principal and some policeman. "I don't know her eyes turned red and evil and she killed the monster and then went on a rampage and I don't know," Ryrin heard the girl cry between sobs. Ryrin pushed herself up and the books that were covering her fell and revealed her location.

"There she is!" one policeman called running towards Ryrin. Ryrin looked up with wide terrorized eyes. "I didn't do anything," she whispered backing away from the policeman. "I didn't do anything," she cried as he got closer. Ryrin turned around and tried to run, but the policeman grabbed her ankle. Ryrin spun her body breaking the policeman's grasp before making a run for the nearest window. She forgot that the library was on the second story, but it didn't matter as she jumped out the window. She heard shocked voices as she landed on the ground and ran through a crowd that was standing around.

"I don't know how I was able to hide all of those years," Ryrin whispered to herself. "But I did."

Ryrin spent the next couple of years walking around the country looking for a safehaven from the police and the past that she tried to forget. "Something drew me to this area and I want to know why," Ryrin thought.

~Light Sector~

'Lita?!" Aelita exclaimed excited as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Oh how sweet," a voice echoed from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Sadai with Margret and Xyirean at her sides over on the horizon.

"Who are they?" Odd asked Charlotte as they got up.

"The one in the middle is Sadai, the boy behind her is Xyirean, and the other girl is Margret."

"Margret?" Yumi asked.

'Burgessa and Alex's daughter," Charlotte finished after a cautious look at Burgessa.

"What?" Burgessa breathed turning to face Charlotte.

"We needed an extra hand and we happened to have your guys DNA so we just mixed it together," Charlotte replied. In Charlotte's mind she felt like she was shrinking as everyone turned their full attention on her.

"So Margret was captured and we tried to track her," Simone continued.

"Too bad Ryrin's program malfunctioned," Kaito commented.

"Yes what a pity," Sadai said with a laugh. Her voice carried across the distance so that it sounded like she closer then she actually was.

"We can take her on," Jeremy said his arm transforming into a beam particle cannon.

"Can you?" Sadai asked spreading her arms wide.

In front of her hundreds of students from Kadiac and members of the town virtualized.

"Yous?" sapphire started to say.

"Will eliminate you and then make the rest of the world my puppets? Yes my darling I will," Sadai said with another laugh.

Lita jumped up and got into a defensive position as the others rose and did the same thing.

"By the way," Xyirean said materializing behind Lita. Before she could react he had one of her hands behind her back and one of her knives to her throat. "For every five of them you kill, I'd only expect one to return to the real world."

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"But I believe poor Aelita and Jeremy will be left with no children when this is over . . ." Xyirean said with a deep laugh as he started to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Lita!" Everyone exclaimed as she disappeared.

'Lita!" Simone and Aelita cried as they jumped into the smoke.

The smoke disappeared and Aelita was kneeling on the ground crying. "LITA!?" she cried.

"Soldiers attack," Sadai commanded sending her fiends out.

'What are we going to do?" Ulrich asked pulling his swords out.

"We'll have to detain them somehow," Jeremy replied.

'Unfortunately we'll have to kill Margret," Charlotte said summoning her staff.

". . . Why?" Burgessa asked almost speechless.

"We created Margret using Alex's data and DNA. Sadai has completly corrupted the data and it won't be possible to reverse that."

Burgessa turned to look at her hate filled daughter advancing at the front of the line. She wiped a tear away and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Odd asked.

Burgessa shook her head. 'No, but I have to help out somehow," she whisepred summoning her staff.

"Hey Aelita could you make the ground less solid?" Yumi asked.

'What do you mean?" Aelita asked taking Jeremy's hand and standing up.

"Likes quicksand?" Sapphire asked.

Aelita thought about it. "I think I could, but they won't sink very far because there are so many of them."

"Charlotte could you command vines like your mother?" Odd asked.

"I think I might be able to, but even if I can I don't think it would be as great as when she does," Charlotte replied.

"Just try it," Odd said pulling her into a hug. "You know that she's still here, can you feel it?"

~Night Sector~

Ryrin ran deeper into the night sector. Behind her the grey line seperating the sectors was inching forward. Suddenly a mist of smoke appeared and she ran into Xyirean. The group of people tumbled down a small embankment and landed in a pile.

Ryrin pushed herself up. "Simone?" Ryrin asked noticing her first. "Lita? and . . . XYIREAN?!" she exclaimed jumping up.

Simone spread her wings and took to the skies as Lita and Xyirean clashed.

Still somehow tangled together they each had one of Lita's knives and were battling it out.

"Should we help?" Simone asked snapping her fire whip.

"No," Ryrin said shaking her head.

Simone stared at Ryrin. "Why not!?"

"If we interfere we may destroy Lita instead of Xyirean."

Simone sighed. "Then what can we do?"

"Go help the others and warn them of our situation."

"But where are they?"

Ryrin pulled up an interface and a map appeared. "I think they'll need your help," Ryrin said pushing the interface into Simone's hands.

Simone wasn't sure if she should follow Ryrin's suggestion, but after watching the fight for a minute she knew she would only prove to be a hinderance. Simone nodded and took off for the light sector.

Ryrin faced Lita and Xyirean's battle and stood ready to attack the second she saw an opening.

~Light Sector~

Sadai cursed her luck. Aelita had been able to get all of her fiends stuck knee deep in the earth.

"Bring it on," she whispered as she summoned her spear. "I'll take you all on."

With amazing speed she sped forward avoiding the vines as Charlotte was able to summon them and tie down the warrior's arms making them immovable. The warrior's let up battle cries of rage and frusteration as they saw they were unable to fight.

William hefted his sword to block as Sadai came running up, but that wasn't what Sadai was aiming for. At the last second Sadai swerved and hit Sapphire killing her in one hit.

"Sapphire!" William exclaimed lowering his guard. Sadai took the moment to finish William off as well.

"Who's next?" Sadai asked as the others prepared to fight. A ripple of energy flowed through everyone as Sadai unleashed a battle cry and an infected program. Immediatly everyone's life points were lowered to 10.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

Margret came flying in from behind Sadai aiming her attack for Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Aelita exclaimed as Jeremy raised his arms to block, but the attack did enough damage and he devirtualized. Aelita threw up a barrier as Margret swung her staff hoping to knock Aelita's head off.

From behind Margret Yumi threw a fan. It sliced threw her shoulder causing damage, but not enough to make much difference.

Odd and Ulrich took turns as Sadai attacked and defended. Burgessa took the small confusion as a chance to attack Margret. Margret blocked and turned to face her new opponent.

"Hello . . . mother," Margret said pausing at the new word.

Burgessa nodded. "At one time I'm sure I was your mother," she whispered as they attacked each other.

"Charlotte?" Aelita asked lowering her shield and running to her side. Charlotte moaned as she sat up.

"Did I do it?" she asked.

Aelita nodded. "Yes you did."

Ulrich let out a small cry as Sadai found an opening and devirtualized Ulrich and then Odd.

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed preparing for Sadai's attack, but one on one with Sadai left her at an extreme disadvantage. She soon devirtualized.

Burgessa spun around "Heart Attack!" she called.

Unpreapred for the attack Margret took on the full blast of the attack. Margret fell to the ground and started to devirtualize.

"I'm sorry," Burgessa whispered.

"Me too," Margret whispered before disappearing.

Burgessa felt the tears forming in her eyes and then nothing. She looked down to see the end of Sadai's spear before she devirtualized.

Kaito let out a triumphant laugh as he saw an opening he swung his bat aiming for Sadai's head, but Sadai straightened back up to standing. Kaito's spiked club rammed into Sadai's shoulder, but Sadai didn't even flinch. "What?" Kaito asked.

"Is that all you got?" Sadai asked with a grin as she grabbed the hand Kaito was holding the club with. Sadai pulled his hand closer to her and his body followed. Sadai impaled him with her spear and Kaito devirtualized.

Sadai turned to look at Aelita holding on to Charlotte. "The last two?" Sadai asked with a laugh as she slowly advanced. "I was so hoping for more of a challenge," she said vehnemously as she raised her spear.

Sadai laughed as she brought her spear down. Sadai excitement turrned to surprise as a sword stopped her attack.

"This the challenge you're looking for?" a voice asked.

~Night Sector~

Ryrin glanced behind her to see the grey line coming closer. "Why is the sector disappearing?" she wondered as she suddenly went flying.

"Sorry," Xyirean said with a laugh as Ryrin sat up. "I figured you'ld rather get kicked in the stomach then thrown in the middle of this." Xyirean had his scythe out and Lita had both knives.

"You're slower then last time," Ryrin commented as he barely blocked one of Lita's attacks.

"She has a hold of my Cetral Processing Information and she did some damage to it," Xyirean commented parying.

"Then she?"

"No I gave it to her recently."

"gave?"

"Sadai's control is strong, but it's collapsing . . ." Xyirean commented as he backflipped and landed on the grey line.

Ryrin turned her attention from Xyirean to look at Lita and was surprised to see the other side of the light sector in the distance, but the grey line's progression had slowed to almost invisible.

'Think we can make the dark sector grow?" Xyirean asked with a smile inviting the girls to attack him.

"What is it that you want?" Ryrin asked as Lita flew past her to attack Xyirean.

Sombersongwolf - uh my head hurts

Goth-Odd - .

Linkmasta - *moans and rolls over*

Kasi Karra - zzzz

Kioshie - the story's so close to over T_T

Burgessa - *grabs bazooka* Kasi Karra hurry up with the last chapter!! *flames Kasi*

Kasi Karra - but I wanted to sleep more T_T *runs away with Burgessa chasing her*


	23. End of an Era

burgessa- god its been so log since ive updated this  
kioshie- well kasi wasnt talkin to us  
kasi karra- i forgot i had a gmail account ok!!!  
linkmasta- yeah.............. you just gave burg another reason to burn your soul to the ground.  
sombersongwolf and goth-odd- ummmmm enjoy............

~Somewhere~

"Where are we?" Odd asked standing up. Odd turned around, but all he could see was endless whiteness.

"Not again," Kaito muttered under his breath. Burgessa laughed.

"Where are we?" Ulrich asked again.

"That's what we would like to know," a voice answered.

~Light Sector~

Sadai jumped back and spun her spear preparing for another attack.

"How unlike you guys to be alone with so few life points," the swords woman said turning around and grinning at the girls.

"Olivia?" Aelita asked.

"I thought I got rid of you!" Sadai screamed attacking Olivia.

"You thought wrong,' Olivia said with a big smile as she blocked Sadai's staff.

Sadai's eyes were full of rage as her attacks came faster and stronger. Olivia remained calm as she blocked an attack here and there. "Is that all you got?" Olivia asked side stepping an attack and cutting deep into Sadai's left upper arm.

"You haven't seen the worst," Sadai said with a vehnemous smile.

"Then bring it on,"' Olivia said with an impish grin as she ran to meet Sadai's next attack.

burgessa- ........................ dude i forgot abotu olivia  
sombersongwolf- yay olvia's back!!! *dances and prances*  
goth-odd- yeah she hasn' been mentioned since what the 2nd chapter or somthing.

~Night Sector~

"There!" Ryrin exclaimed running forward a knife vitualizing in her hand. She ran forward aiming for the small opening that Xyirean had left.

Xyirean saw her attack coming from out of the corner of his eye. His left hand let go of the scythe forcing him onto his back as Lita pushed harder. He snapped his fingers and Ryrin froze.

"What?" she asked as she tried to move her arms, but she felt like she had been tied up with invisible ropes and was unable to move her arms or her legs. The momentum of running forward continued on, even though her legs were tied and she fell on her face. Ryrin groaned as she tried to get back up. She almost stopped breathing as she saw Xyirean's shadow pass by over head.

Ryrin finally got to sitting position as Lita ran in front of her and stood in a defensive position.

"Sorry Lita," Ryrin whispered. Lita nodded.

"Are you coming?" Xyirean asked standing in a defensive position. "Using a hostage would be a cowardly act. Hurry up and kill me!" Xyirean screamed running at Lita.

Lita glanced at Ryrin behind her and Ryrin gave a quick nod. Lita jumped in the air avoiding Xyirean's blade as he swung his scythe. Ryrin fell back onto the ground to avoid the attack too.

Ryrin rolled over and sat up so that she could observe the battle as Lita drew the battle a little farther away.

"It just doesn't make sense," Ryrin whispered trying to put all of the pieces together.

~Somewhere~

Everyone turned around to face a young boy. Behind him stood about a hundred other people of all ages.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"The last thing any of us remember is a bright white light," the boy answered.

"The next thing we knew we were here," an older lady said.

"And we've been here ever since searching for a way out," a teenage boy replied stepping forward.

"This is Sadai's army," Aelita whispered.

"Whats?!" Sapphire asked.

"Sadai virtualized all of these people and in the process divided the mind from the body. Without a mind the body will obey in orders in the virtual world," Aelita replied.

"And creating a virtual mind that responds to only Sadai wouldn't be a difficult feat," Jeremy said thinking it over.

'So how do we get out of here?" Odd asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "I haven't got a clue.'

"What about our bodies?" Simone asked.

"They should have devirtualized and be in the real world," Yumi said sitting on the ground.

Aelita shook her head. "I don't think the computer will take too many bodies piling up in the scanner."

"Which means that," Burgessa started.

"I think we just got recruits for Sadai," William said.

~Light Sector~

Sadai jumped back avoiding another attack. She stopped and snapped her fingers. Around her the other gang members virtualized.

"Guys?" Charlotte asked. Charlotte and Aelita were on their feet watching for an opening that Sadai might leave.

"Yes guys what do you think?" Sadai asked the group.

The group members grunted and Yumi gave a terrifying high pitched scream before charging Olivia. The others followed suit and charged in to.

"Olivia!" Aelita exclaimed as the girls gathered together and stood back to back. Aelita created an energy sphere around them, but they knew it wasn't going to last long.

"Where's Xana?" Olivia asked noticing that Xana wasn't among the controlled.

"Trapped in the fire sector," Aelita whispered concentrating on holding their defense up.

"How long do you think you can keep that up?" Olivia asked sitting on the ground and pulling up an interface.

Charlotte fired ice shards. They slid through Aelita's energy sphere and into Ulrich's chest. All three devirtualized.

"Not much longer. Here comes Sadai," Aelita said kneeling on the ground as she continued to concentrate.

Olivia hit enter and the interface collapsed. She jumped up and turned to meet Sadai's attack. Charlotte hit Burgessa in the chest and Kaito in the shoulder.

"Lower the shield!" Olivia shouted.

"But"

"Just do it!" Olivia shouted bending down so that she coule make a jump.

Aelita sighed and the barrier collapsed. Olivia jumped and caught Sadai by surprise. Charlotte knocked out Kaito and devirtualized him.

William jumped into the air preparing to attack Charlotte when he burst into flames. A crack ended his life.

"Simone!" Charlotte exclaimed as the girl landed next to them.

'What's going on?" she asked snapping her whip. Yumi, Sapphire, Jeremy and Odd circled the small group keeping their distance.

"I don't know," Aelita replied. "But those aren't our friends any more."

~Night Sector~

A screen popped up next to Xyirean. He glanced at it before blocking on of Lita's attacks.

"Off all the times," he muttered. Xyirean jumped and did a roundhouse kick. Lita ducked and counter attacked. Xyirean barely blocked in time.

Xyirean's roundhouse kick had hit the interface and it flew a ways before it came to a stop in front of Ryrin.

"1 New Message," Rryin read to herself. She raised an eyebrow confused. Xyirean snapped his fingers and Ryrin was able to move again. "Wha?"

"Check it please," Xyirean said ducking under Lita's swing.

Ryrin was speechless for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"Check it please," Xyirean repleated slower.

"Why?" Ryrin asked. "For all I know it's a virus that will make you stronger or wipe out Lyoddstal."

"Then wouldn't I have opened it?" Xyirean asked.

Ryrin looked from the fighting Xyirean to the untouched interface in front of her.

"Before next year please," Xyirean said jumping at Lita.

Ryrin rolled her eyes and with one last small hesitation opened the message.

"What's it say?" Xyirean asked dropping to the ground and rolling to the side.

"It's from Olivia, she says that Sadai has controlled the gang and she may need help."

Xyirean stopped and looked at Ryrin. Lita stopped too, a little unsure of what was going on.

Xyirean sighed. "The only way to end this is to kill me," he said looking over to Lita, a little smile in his eyes. "But Ryrin, could you go help Olivia out," he asked nodding towards the still approaching grey line.

Ryrin looked over towards Lita. Lita continued to stare at Xyirean waiting for some trick. Ryrin sighed.

"Be Careful Lita," Ryrin whispered jumping up and running away. "What is this all coming to?" Ryrin asked herself. "Why am I going to trust Xyirean of all people?"

Light Sector

Aelita, Charlotte and Simone remained back to back watching the others as they circled. Odd and Yumi ran towards the small group of girls. Yumi had lost her fans and Odd had run out of bullets. Charlotte and Simone devirtualized Yumi as Aelita threw a sphere of energy and destroyed Odd.

"All right!" Simone said with a smile as she jumped and punched the air above her head excited.

Jeremy smiled and took his shot aiming for Simone who wasn't paying attention to him.

"Look out!" Charlotte exclaimed pushing Simone out of the way. Charlotte took the blast and began to devirtualize.

"Charlotte!" Aelita excalimed turning to find Charlotte gone.

"Aelita!" Simone exclaimed as Sapphire jumped into the air and attacked Aelita's unprotected back. Aelita too devirtualized. "Not good," Simone whispered to herself as she rolled to the side barely avoiding Sapphire's attack. Simone jumped and flew into the sky. She turned in the air and looked at the ground where Sapphire, Jeremy, Charlotte and Aelita now stood.

"Not good," Simone whispered as she prepared herself. Charlotte swung her staff aiming her attack at Simone. Aelita and Jeremy fired as Sapphire ran to sneak attack Olivia.

Fire Sector

Xana's eyes opened. "Someone's calling . . ." she whispered looking around.

She sighed and sat up, three interfaces opening in front of her.

"I guess now would be the best time to find the loophole in my program."

Light Sector

Jeremy fired a bullet and destroyed one of Simone's wings. Simone screamed as she plummeted towards the Earth. Olivia turned around to see Simone falling.

Instinctivly ducking she missed Sadai's attack. Lunging forward she rammed her swords into Sapphire's unprotected midsection as she ran to save Simone.

Aelita's heartless eyes watched Simone's decent for a second before she created and energy sphere and shot Simone in mid air.

"Dang it," Olivia muttered as she watched Simone hit the ground and devirtualize. Taking the opportunity Olivia beheaded Jeremy and Aelita from behind before swinging around to glare at Sadai.

"Impressive," Sadai said with a dark smile.

"This isn't over yet," Olivia threatened readying herself.

"Of course it isn't," Sadai said matter-of-factly. Simone virtualized next to her and looked at Olivia with dark blood red eyes.

Simone unfurled her fire wings and took to the sky as Sadai ran forward to attack.

Olivia groaned. This was going to be really difficult.

Night Sector

"Why?" Lita kept wanting to ask. "Why does he want to die so badly?"

Somewhere

"Is there really nothing that we can do?" Odd asked.

Charlotte sighed.

"It doesn't look like it," Aelita sighed.

"All we can do is believe in the others," Simone whispered.

Fire Sector

Xana looked over an interface with four maps on it. She cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders. "Let's see if I can do some damage from in here."

Light Sector

Olivia had lost half of her life points and things were not getting better. She attacked Sadai and tried to watch Simone from the corner of her eye. Finally her chance came and she threw both of her swords impaling Simone. Simone let out a scream as she devirtualized.

Olivia's swords fell to the ground, but she was too far away to retrieve them quickly. Sadai attacked and did another large amount of damage to Olivia's life points.

"10 life points left," Olivia thought as she rolled out of the way.

Olivia jumped to her feet and made a run for her swords. She skidded to a stop as Sadai landed in front of her. "Thought it would be that easy?" she asked raising her spear to attack.

Sadai swung her spear and Olivia knew she wouldn't be able to dodge. "Sorry guys," she said.

Suddenly Sadai's spear stopped and she coughed.

Night Sector.

"There," Lita thought swinging out with one of her knifes. Her goal was Xyirean's unprotected stomach.

One of Xyirean's hands let go of the scythe and caught Lita's hand.

Lita stopped, he'ld never touched her before even though it would have made fighting for him easier.

"Wait," he whispered.

Lita tried to pull her hand back, but it was useless. "What is going on?" she wanted to scream.

"I think it's over . . ." Xyirean whispered as the grey line stopped inching closer.

Slowly the grey line began to receed until a few minutes later it returned to the exact middle where it was meant to be.

Light Sector

Sadai looked down to see the end of the blade of Olivia's sword cutting through the fabric in her shirt. With the last of her energy she turned to see Ryrin holding the hilt of the sword.

"You," Sadai cursed under her breath. "I should have killed you that day I found you in the library . . ." Sadai swore as she devirtualized.

Beneath them the ground began to shake.

Fire Sector

"Of course Sadai would just let Lyoddstal self-destruct if she died," Xana muttered rolling her eyes.

From the corner of her eye she saw streaming data. She scanned over it before hitting enter. Xana sighed and closed her eyes as she devirtualized.

Night Sector

"We've got to hurry," Xyirean said grabbing Lita's hand and dragging her to the tower. As he ran Xyirean opened an interface and typed something in.

Lita looked around watching the dark sector crumble and in some place devirtualize, leaving enormous pits that led to extinction.

Xyirean pulled Lita closer and put his arm around her waist as her ran to the edge of a newly formed pit and jumped.

If Lita had her voice she would have screamed as the far edge of the pit crumbled a little further.

"Dang we're not going to make it," he muttered. "Before we die, I wanted to say that . . . I love you," he whisped kissing her lightly on the lips.

Lita blushed and was unable to look away from his eyes.

Xyirean was first to break eye contact as he reached out to try to reach the end of the pit, but it was still to far away.

With a great amount of effort, Xyirean took Lita and pushed her towards the crumbling wall.

"Xyirean!" she tried to cry as she held onto the wall and looked down at his still falling body.

An arrow flew by Lita's head and hit Xyirean in the chest. Attached to the arrow was a long stream of data that created a rope.

"Hurry up!" Xana called from above. Lita was so shocked that she coudln't move. "Hurry up before the sector breaks down anymore."

Light Sector

"What do we do?!" Ryrin asked freaking out.

"We've got to free the others come on!" Olivia said taking her swords from Ryrin and running for the nearest tower.

"Which others?" Ryrin asked.

"Charlotte, Jeremy, Odd all those people."

"But what about Lita and Xana!"

"Leave it to Xyirean," Olivia called.

Ryrin almost stopped. "How do you know Xyirean?"

"I got an email a couple days ago saying that Lyoddstal was in trouble and that he would need help. He's the one that virtualized me into Lyoddstal."

"But he's," Ryrin started to say when the ground beneath her began to collapse.

Olivia grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the newly formed pit. "I'll explain it all later."

In a Tower In The Night Sector

Lita looked around at the newly formed interfaces.

"I'm sorry Xana," Xyirean said laying a hand on Xana's shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"This is what I was created for," Xana said closing her eyes and devirtualizing.

Xyirean sighed with a sad nod as he watched the data gather into an interface.

"Put your hands on this interface," Xyirean said as an interface popped open in front of Lita. Lita looked with questioning eyes at Xyirean, but she did so as the tower shook from Lyoddstal's destruction.

"Reconstructing Past" the interface read.

"Reconstructing?" Lita asked. She nearly squealed when she found she had her voice back.

Xyirean nodded taking a small blue orb of data from his jacket.

"So this is good bye," Xyirean said.

"But we'll meet again right?" Lita asked taking a tenative step towards Xyirean.

Xyirean turned and pulled Lita into a tight hug. "I'm afraid not," he whispered as the return to the past engulfed them.

"Xyirean!" she screamed as she felt the body she was holding disintigrate in the return to the past program. "Xyirean!"

Kadic Junior High School

It was Monday morning, the first day of school. The adults watched as their children, Simone, Kaito, Adrian, Lita, Margret, Ryrin and Xana entered the building together happy and excited.

"This brings back so many memories," Ulrich said with a smile glancing over at the soccer field.

"Do you remember how we met?" Aelita asked holding Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy let go of Aelita's hand and pulled her closer to him. "We met over there by the snack machienes remember?"

Burgessa sighed as Alex pulled her closer to. "I remember that the snack machienes was our favorite place to hang out as a group," Alex said with a smile.

Crystal laughed. "So many memories," she said with a smile as she pulled out the broken heart necklace around her neck.

"I bets that yous never taken that necklace off," Sapphire said with a grin.

Crystal smiled. "Odd hasn't taken his off yet either."

"Where did you guys ever get this necklace?" Odd asked.

Yumi shrugged. "Must have been some store or something my parents gave me that I didn't want."

"It did the trick in getting you guys together though," William pointed out.

"Indeed it did," Olivia said with a smile.

Later that Evening

"Where are you going Ryrin?" Xana asked as her room mate got out of bed and headed for the hall.

"Just to get a breath of fresh air."

Xana smiled. "Just don't get caught."

Ryrin nodded as she gently shut the door and tiptoed down the hall. Outside the moon was hidden behind the clouds making it easier for her to sneak away. She ran to the woods and went to the factory through the underground sewer route.

She got in the rusted elevator and waited patiently as the old machinery creaked to the lower floor.

The door opened as Ryrin walked over a computer covered in dust and cob webs.

She stopped half way across the room. "Thank you for this opportunity . . . Father, I have a family, friends and an opportunity to grow. And please thank Mother for sparing me,"

burgessa- .....................................................................................  
kioshie- burg? *pokes burgessa*  
burgessa- kasi................................. just ruined the sequal..........................  
goth-odd- how?  
burgessa- cant tell............................ secret..................... but it had to do with Sadai, Alex, Story me, and the men in black from the show............................................  
linkmasta- ok i kinda get what your talking about  
kasi karra- You were planning a sequal?  
sombersongwolf- ......................................................... um..................................

burgessa- ..................... just forget it.................................... i still need to work on Code Lyoko Rewritten.............


End file.
